LUNA DE SANGRE
by Noci-chan
Summary: [cap 10 UP!FINALLLL][Hagi x Saya]¿Felicidad absoluta? ¿Acaso eso existe? Se acabó luchar, se acabó la sangre... entonces ¿por qué quiero llorar?. El futuro es solitario[2ª parte de CLARO DE LUNA]
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA1: **_Este relato es la segunda parte de "Claro de Luna"... no es estrictamente necesario haberlo leído, pero sería adecuado xDD... después de todo sigue del final de "Claro de Luna"_

**NOTA2: **_Este relato contiene spoiler del capitulo 37 y puede que de algunos más... pero si no los habéis visto podéis leer el fanfic sin problemas, puesto que los diálogos del capitulo importantes están incluidos. Puede que no sean literales 100 pero he tratado de ser lo más literal que me permite mi memoria ). Aunque algunos los cambiaré un poco a propósito para el fanfic. _

_Quiero dedicar este relato a la gente que me dejó reviews en "Claro de Luna", pero especialmente **a agf, Maya-chan, Bake-tsuki, Ann, Eugenia, Shadashiva, KreuzAsakura y spe metallium** porque sus reviews tienen algo que me animó a escribir esta segunda parte. Espero que sigais apoyándome con esta segunda parte, porque vosotros tenéis vuestro pellizquito de mérito._

_X X X_

Había algo en la calidez del sol que se sentía distinta aquel día, aunque tal vez no fuera el sol quien había cambiado, sino aquella dama y su enamorado caballero.

Cuando dejas atrás una parte de ti que siempre has tratado de controlar, cuando liberas al animal que siempre temiste, el dolor deja paso a la calma y consigues por fin dejar de ser la mitad de una sombra. Es difícil y doloroso trabajar contra tu propia naturaleza ocultando algo a lo que temes dar un nombre, pues su sola pronunciación actuaría como un hechizo dándolo forma. Pero es igualmente cierto que cuando lo haces, lo superas y avanzas , todo queda atrás...

Fue algo raro, vergonzoso y placentero despertarse de su tibio sueño sobre el pecho de su fiel caballero. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente reflejándose en su rostro y haciendo que por primera vez, desde hace demasiado tiempo, Hagi sonriera de manera natural. Por fin Saya era su Saya, la que le enseñó a tocar el chelo para luego deleitarse escuchándolo, la que con el tiempo pasó de tener dulzura en la mirada a reflejar trémulo deseo. Aún así siempre le caracterizó una inalterable timidez en esos aspectos, pues fuera la época que fuera, aquella muchacha de cabellos oscuros se había criado en una inflexible moral francesa.

- Buenos... días...- fueron las primeras palabras susurradas apenas entre sus labios secos. Después de todo no sabía como actuar y las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? Lo recordaba demasiado bien. ¿Qué les llevó a aquella pasión encarnizada¿Su salvajismo animal¿O era tal vez amor? Quizás una mezcla de ambas. ¿Había sido algo que deberían olvidar o tal vez volvería a repetirse en alguna ocasión?. El solo pensamiento de aquella última posibilidad le excitó y le avergonzó a partes iguales.

Torturada por aquellas dudas intentó levantarse de su cómoda posición, pero la respuesta que acalló el ruido de su mente fue un simple gesto, pero su simpleza fue maravillosa y cálida. Los dedos de la mano aún "humana" de Hagi se enredaron en los cabellos de su dama y le obligó a volver a tumbarse sobre su pecho.

- Buenos días- contestó con la voz algo ronca.- ¿Has dormido bien?

Inocentemente, Saya no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su boca. Era tan extraña esa situación y Hagi actuaba tan normal que sentía como si ella fuera la única extraña en todo aquello. A pesar de la aparente frialdad que le caracterizaba, él estaba mostrándose más cordial y afectuoso de lo que lo hubiera hecho nunca antes.

- Sí... ¿ya es de día? – pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el estomago de la muchacha sonó ruidosamente como era habitual en ella, ganándose una nueva sonrisa del caballero y un nuevo sonrojo de la joven.

Aún continuaban sobre las telas viejas de aquél sofá que fuera testigo de su pasión nocturna, tan cerca que el olor de ambos se mezclaba destilando una esencia de feromonas animales. Así, entre tentación y obligación, él le ofreció su cuello como alimento, sin darse cuenta que aquello era como rememorar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. El caballero esperaba oír la resistencia que siempre ponía la joven a alimentarse, pero lo cierto es que esta vez los ojos rojos de la joven hicieron presencia de inmediato.

- Hagi... yo ...- Con los dedos aún enredados en sus cabellos, Hagi le acarició la nuca incitándole a aceptar su cuello. El acercamiento fue inmediato, pero no sin sorpresas... No fueron los dientes lo que Hagi notó, sino sus labios y de manera casi inmediata a aquel suave beso se acercó a su oído y le dijo: "No quiero que sea así... no quiero hacerte daño".

De algún modo la vergüenza había dejado paso a una sinceridad abrumadora, pues aunque ambos estaban unidos por algo que poca gente entendía, a menudo no eran capaces de decirse lo que de verdad pensaban o sentían. Vergüenza, temor y muchas cosas olvidadas. Sin embargo ya nada quedaba para esconder cuando hace unas horas se habían mostrado todo el uno al otro, y no solo físicamente, sino por dentro. Desde la sangre hasta las emociones volcadas en mordiscos, besos y embestidas de amor. Y entonces, fue cuando en algún momento Hagi decidió que era el momento de dejar de ser solo "su caballero" para volver a ser su otra mitad, la persona que desde un principio estuvo destinado a ser, quien le enseñara lo que era la amistad, el amor y cualquier sentimiento humano que ella no hubiera experimentado. Puede que fuera aparentemente frío, pero tras todo aquello latía el corazón de un simple hombre enamorado y fascinado por la persona que era todo su mundo.

- Escúchame...- su tono era neutro como siempre, pero la pasión se reflejaba en la manera en que poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella, hizo que le mirara a los ojos.- ... no te sirvo porque sea mi obligación, sino porque es mi deseo. No soy tu chevalier, soy lo que tú necesites que sea y si cada gota de mi sangre tuviera que ser derramada para verte sonreír una sola vez yo mismo estaría encantado de coger mi daga y derramarla. Por eso, si tu tienes hambre, seré tu alimento... pues nada me produce más placer que ser el sustento de tu vida.- En aquel momento algo se congeló en el ambiente y Saya no podía más que mirar a los ojos de su caballero. Era abrumador el amor que destilaban esas palabras y lo maravilloso que sonaba todo en la voz de quien ella también amaba.

El color rojos de sus iris se acrecentó, pero no por el dominio de su lado christophera como solía ser habitual, sino porque sus propias emociones bullían en su sangre. Era amor, no cabía duda, era su parte humana la que hacía latir su corazón como el de un caballo desbocado, deseando y amando a aquel hombre que frente a ella depositaba su propio corazón para que ella lo tomara en sus manos. Por eso, comenzó a darse cuenta que tal vez no fuera un pecado tan grande el compartir su sangre, pues tal vez desde un principio esa era la señal más clara de que eran un solo ser. Después de todo no puede haber muestra más clara de unión entre dos seres humanos, aunque ellos no se pudieran definir así exactamente, que el hecho de ser capaz de dar tu vida por esa otra persona.

Abrumados ambos por el calor del día creciente y el propio calor de sus cuerpos, la dama se alimentó por primera vez del cuello de su caballero sin tener remordimiento alguno. Tan placentero fue el gesto, que sentía como la tibieza de la sangre de Hagi le calmaba no solo el estomago, sino el corazón.

X X X

Avanzado ya el día, cuando el sol dejó de ser tan ardiente, decidieron dejar un poco de lado los últimos acontecimientos para centrarse en su misión. Matar a Diva.

Caminaron por las calles de Estados Unidos buscando algún rastro de Diva o de sus caballeros, pero era una misión algo difícil. Esos christophera podían ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no eran descuidados, se preocupaban muchísimo de que no quedara rastro evidente de su paso por ningún sitio, ni siquiera las actuaciones que tanto habían anunciado eran una pista ahora. Extrañamente todas fueron canceladas sin mayor explicación.

Sin darse cuenta Saya se quedó embobada mirando un cartel del concierto cancelado de Diva, dejando atrás a Hagi. Por su mente pasaban mil y un pensamientos, mil y una razones retorcidas por la que su "hermana" y los caballeros de esta hubieran planeado todo esto. Aparentemente podía parecer algo sin importancia, algo aleatorio, pero eso no era verdad, cada pequeño movimiento estaba pensado para causar un efecto y con ello la posterior reacción de ella o del Escudo Rojo.

- Los conciertos de Diva han sido cancelados.- intervino una voz que conocía perfectamente.- ¿Has estado bien desde entonces?- preguntó preocupado su hermano.-

- Se curó bien... estoy bien.-

- Pero fue una herida seria¿no?- Insistió él, tal vez como una mera excusa para hacerle notar que se preocupaba por ella. Sin embargo, ella se sentía algo incomoda con él desde lo de Riku, no podía evitar que una parte de si misma tuviera miedo de que Kai terminara como él, que contra más se uniera a ella más se involucrara, si es que podía involucrarse aún más, y le pasara algo. Pero al mismo tiempo, su otro lado se sentía herido por todas aquellas veces que, tal vez sin darse cuenta, Kai le había herido con sus palabras o sus actos, pues eran numerosas las ocasiones en que le hizo sentirse como si nunca hubiera merecido formar parte de aquella familia, como si fuera un monstruo inhumano que no podía ser tratada como uno más de ellos. Aún resonaba en sus oídos la frase que dijo aquella vez en la torre del zoológico cuando vio a Riku casi sin vida.

"_Tienes que salvarle, es mi único hermano... no quiero quedarme solo"_.

Tal vez por eso prefirió no conversar más con él y darse la vuelta en busca de Hagi. Pero Monique, que estaba presenciando aquella escena, se dio cuenta que aquellos dos hermanos necesitaban tener la oportunidad de hablar, de escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decir sin el miedo que se veía en sus ojos. Por esta razón se le ocurrió una idea.

- Saya-san...- intervino dándole las bolsas que llevaba a Kai.- Esto...- y en ese momento apareció Hagi por la esquina de aquella calle, rompiendo un poco la confianza de la muchacha, pero no, no podía dejarse llevar por la inquietud que aquellas personas le provocaban, quería ayudarlos... quería ayudar a Kai.- Hoy es el quinto cumpleaños de Javier. Todo el mundo lo está celebrando. Vamos a hacer un montón de comida. Va a ser genial porque es su primera fiesta de cumpleaños, a...así que quiero que haya tanta gente como sea posible... a...así que... Saya¿Quieres venir?. Por favor¡ven¡Prométemelo!

- Ummm... claro.-

- ¡Gracias!- dijo emocionada la chica cogiendole las manos, dándose cuenta al instante como Saya miraba ese gesto algo extrañada, por eso le soltó como si quemara. No podía evitar que por mucho que lo intentara, esa chica le creara cierto sentimiento de temor. – Oh¡lo siento!- y corrió junto a Kai para volver a emprender juntos su camino a casa con las bolsas de las compras para el cumpleaños de Javier. Saya se quedó mirándolos marchar extrañada aún por la familiaridad de Monique, no es que le molestara, pero desde hacia algún tiempo la gente había dejado de tener ese tipo de gestos y actitud con ella, todos guardaban las distancias de un modo u otro, incluso con Hagi no tenía ese tipo de contacto. Podían amarse, podían entregarse como la noche anterior, pero el tipo de trato fresco y alegre que le daba esa chica era diferente, era como las chicas con las que iba al instituto en Okinawa... era como cuando todo era simple.

- Saya...- interrumpió Hagi sus pensamientos.-

- Es extraño...- sin darse cuenta sus ojos lloraban contra su voluntad, como pasara en París cuando Riku le dijo "_No te odies, por favor_". - ... hacia tiempo que nadie me tomaba las manos... hacia tiempo que alguien me miraba sin considerarme una amenaza o un arma con un fin...- y al igual que la otra vez, Hagi le abrazó sin decir una sola palabra, pensando quizás en el peso que soportaban aquellos pequeños hombros, todas las obligaciones que tomó como propias.

Y así, por largo tiempo, ambos permanecieron en silencio... sosteniéndose mutuamente, dejando que el dolor fluyera libre para no volver, con la intimidad que da la confianza de saber que no hacen falta palabras de consuelo, que tan solo es necesaria la libertad de poder llorar abiertamente sin ser considerado un ser débil.

X X X

Llegó la noche, y tanto Saya como su caballero fueron al cumpleaños de Javier. Habían conseguido un osito de peluche que había encantado a la cumpleañera y aunque la intención era dárselo e irse, Saya no pudo irse cuando la gente le incitó a quedarse un rato, sobretodo por la sonrisa de la pequeña cumpleañera.

Sin embargo, había pasado mucho tiempo sola con Hagi últimamente, huyendo de las multitudes y ocultándose de día para salir solo por las noches, y ahora se le hacía raro estar con tanta gente. Le abrumaba tanta felicidad y normalidad, se sentía aún más triste y extraña rodeada de aquella gente. Era como si mirara donde mirara encontrara algo que le hacia comparar lo que tuvo y lo que ahora había perdido. Una familia. El calor de un hogar. Su propia humanidad.

- Saya...- dijo Kai entrando a la cocina, a la que ella había huido.- Quiero decirte que no estés sola. – continuó mirando hacia la puerta donde Javier asomaba ligeramente la cabeza, dándole a entender que en realidad era la niña la que no quería que estuviera sola. Al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta Javier sonrió y huyó de nuevo a la sala, donde continuaba la fiesta.- Todo el mundo está feliz de que hayas venido. Cuando estábamos en Okinawa, ese día que papá horneó un pastel y fuimos a la playa... eso fue por tu cumpleaños. El pastel no resultó, aunque...

- Pero él nos hizo un festín.- contestó tristemente al recordar todo aquello, pero Kai pareció animarse al darse cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella seguía el tema.-

- Fue divertido¿verdad?-

- Ese tiempo fue como un sueño.- contestó presa de la melancolía y los recuerdos dolorosos, y es que realmente aquella época era ahora un sueño lejano. Un sueño feliz y hermoso del que había sido despertada con violencia para darse cuenta que la realidad no era tan hermosa ni de lejos. – Pero ahora...

- He estado pensando... sobre porque estamos luchando. Cuando miro a Javier y Nahabi, pienso que lo hago para sonreír y reír así también... ¿No podemos volver a eso otra vez?.

- Yo soy un christophera... no soy tu hermana, no puedo volver a serlo. La chica que era tu hermana se quedó en Okinawa junto con nuestro padre.

- Pero... eres lo único que tengo... mi única familia... podemos...

- Durante muchos meses me debatí entre mis dos yos... dudaba si aún se me permitía ser humana, si aún tenía derecho a serlo. Había dos personas dentro de mi, y yo no sabía cual de ellas era realmente yo, pero tú me fuiste encaminando hacia la verdad y esto es lo que soy realmente.

- Yo nunca quise...- dijo dándose cuenta de a que se refería ella, a lo mismo que le había atormentado este tiempo que estuvieron separados, en el que se dio cuenta de cuantos errores cometió sin darse cuenta... cuantas veces Riku le advirtió sobre el daño que estaba causándole, pero nunca fue tan obvio como cuando tras meses sin verla se dio cuenta que la Saya sonriente y comilona de sus recuerdos se había convertido en un ser triste y deprimido cuya única cosa en común con la que recordaba era una espada llena de sangre.

- No quiero decir que sea tu culpa, Kai. – habló con un tono seco y distante.- Yo siempre fui esta, quizás antes no lo recordaba, pero ahora si. Lo que tu recuerdas no existió.-

- ¡¡Tú no eres así!! Tú eres una chica comilona, despistada, torpe, dormilona... tu eres la Saya que se olvida la comida en casa y me pide dinero para el almuerzo, tú eres la Saya que va sentada en mi moto mirando el mar, tú eres la Saya que lloraba a escondidas por cualquier tontería... ¡¡esa eres tú¡¡MI HERMANA!!-

**CONTINUARA...**

_Bueno, no ha habido mucho Hagi/Saya salvo al principio, pero pronto comenzará el romanticismo. Quería hacer una historia romántica de ellos, pero a la vez un final alternativo de la serie... pero sin cambiarla al 100. XDD Un poco raro¿no?. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews... si son buenos mejor, jajaja. Puede que los capítulos sean algo cortos, pero mejor cortos y a menudo, que largos y uno al mes._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... _


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA1: **_Este relato es la segunda parte de "Claro de Luna"... no es estrictamente necesario haberlo leído, pero sería adecuado xDD... después de todo sigue del final de "Claro de Luna"_

**NOTA2: **_Este relato contiene spoiler del capitulo 37 y puede que de algunos más... pero si no los habéis visto podéis leer el fanfic sin problemas, puesto que los diálogos del capitulo importantes están incluidos. Puede que no sean literales 100 pero he tratado de ser lo más literal que me permite mi memoria ). Aunque algunos los cambiaré un poco a propósito para el fanfic. _

_Quiero dedicar este relato a la gente que me dejó reviews en "Claro de Luna", pero especialmente **a agf, Maya-chan, Bake-tsuki, Ann, Eugenia, Shadashiva, KreuzAsakura y spe metallium** porque sus reviews tienen algo que me animó a escribir esta segunda parte. Espero que sigais apoyándome con esta segunda parte, porque vosotros tenéis vuestro pellizquito de mérito. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La tensión entre ambos era evidente. Saya quería olvidar y centrarse en su misión, pero la insistencia de Kai en el tema lo hacía imposible. Él solo pensaba en recobrar a la Saya que dentro de su corazón era algo más que su hermana, pero sabía también que aquello era muy difícil. Todos habían cargado sobre su espalda la responsabilidad de salvar a los humanos de los christophera, sin preocuparse demasiado de lo que pensaba la muchacha, pues era lógico que tuviera sus dudas y miedos, después de todo ella era un christophera que había sido criada por humanos. Conocía ambos lados, y aunque estaba a favor de los humanos, también se sentía culpable por eliminar a su propia especie.

Era fácil darse cuenta ahora, con la visión clara que da la lejanía. Pero en aquel momento, cuando Hagi apareció dando comienzo al cambio de sus vidas, nadie se paró a pensar en que dijera lo que dijera el ADN, Saya no era más que una adolescente en aquellos momentos. No recordaba ser inmortal, no recordaba ser un christophera y sobretodo no recordaba que era el arma que debía terminar con los christophera que la sangre de su hermana creaba. Había sido en cierto modo cruel, como si te despertaran de un sueño agradable para mostrarte que tu realidad no es más que un miserable pozo de sufrimiento, y encima esperasen que les dieses las gracias por decirte la verdad.

- Saya... – la voz de Carl resonó en la cabeza de la muchacha, la cual salió corriendo imaginando que habían comenzado los problemas. Al salir por la puerta de la cocina se chocó con Hagi, que aparentemente había estado escuchando la conversación, pero en aquel momento no tenía tiempo para hablar.

Ambos corrieron en busca de aquel al que llamaban Fantasma, lucharon y forcejearon mientras él proclamaba lo que pensaba y sentía a los cuatro vientos.

Hablaba de soledad, de su búsqueda perpetua de amor, de como soñó con que Diva pudiera llenar ese vacío... pero al final se dio cuenta, al menos eso creía él, que la única persona que podía entenderle era su propio enemigo. Saya.

Siguió de nuevo el forcejeo y la lucha hasta que finalmente Carl consiguió apresar a Saya desde la espalda, reteniéndola en su pecho en un acto de amor brutal.

- Saya, voy a morderte en el cuello y a beber toda tu sangre. Así moriremos juntos. Saya, mi alma gemela nacida sin deseo. Vamos a un mundo solo para nosotros.- y tras decir eso hincó sus afilados dientes en el blanco cuello de la joven y comenzó a succionar su sangre. La escena denotaba la tristeza de ambos seres. Sus sangres quizás eran distintas, lo cual les hacía enemigos por obligación, pero sus vidas tenían muchos paralelismos. Ambos ocultaban su soledad tras una búsqueda casi obsesiva de algo que creían aliviaría su dolor. Tal vez por eso Saya en un principio no opuso resistencia al mordisco, algo en su interior le invitaba a dejarse arrastrar por ese caballero de Diva y olvidar así para siempre su dolor.

- Saya... Saya... ¡Saya! – se oyó cada vez más cerca y más claro, hasta que la muchacha reaccionó al darse cuenta que la voz era de Kai.

- No puedo morir aquí. – dijo con los ojos más rojos que nunca.- ¡ No puedo perder en este lugar¡Tengo gente que debo proteger! – y por primera vez se dio cuenta de eso, de que era necesaria, de que más allá de ser considerada un arma de lucha era un ser humano al que necesitaban. Carl también se dio cuenta de eso, y casi sin intención aflojó la fuerza con la que estaba sujetándola. Ella desde un principio no fue como él, ella tenía amigos, familia, gente que de un modo u otro se preocupaba de ella y le quería. Algo que él nunca tuvo. En ese mismo instante algo le cortó un brazo haciendo que soltara a la muchacha por completo, momento que ella aprovechó para atravesarse con su propia espada y a la vez atravesar y matar con su sangre al caballero de Diva.

Era irónico y poético al mismo tiempo. Poético de una manera retorcida, ambos atravesados juntos por la misma espada, bañados en la sangre de la muchacha. Podría ser perfectamente la escena dramática de una triste historia de amor de William Shakespeare. Los amantes bañados por la luz de la luna, muertos por su propia mano inocente... salvo que esta vez no había amor ni inocencia, solo sufrimiento y mucho dolor. Fue por ese dolor inmenso que ambos sentían ahora mismo por lo que cayeron de rodillas en aquel prado, esperando que Carl muriera lo más rápidamente posible.

Justo a sus espaldas apareció Solomon, quien había cortado el brazo de Carl. Sentía pena por su compañero pero a la vez le comprendía mejor que nadie, pues su búsqueda era muy parecida a la de su amigo.

Carl murió por fin, y Saya trató de sacar la espada de su vientre, pero el dolor era insoportable. Las manos le temblaban, pero pronto Solomon acudió en su ayuda poniendo sus propias manos sobre las de la chica y mirándole con la pena no solo de la pérdida de su amigo, sino por la que sentía por si mismo y por la dama.

- Lo estás forzando.- habló con un doble sentido. – Si lo sacas por la fuerza, te harás daño a ti misma.- continuó mientras le acariciaba el rostro.- Eso es algo que ninguno de los dos podemos permitir.- y con un tirón rápido le sacó la espada provocando que la muchacha se doblara hacía delante por el dolor.

Solomon se retiró dejando la espada clavada en el suelo, al mismo tiempo todos los presentes corrieron hacia ella preocupados por su estado.

- Envidio a Carl. Él vivió sinceramente de acuerdo con sus deseos, pero me equivoqué en mi visión de él. En realidad estaba muy solo, y supongo que pensó que tú, que estás aislada del resto, te sentirías de la misma manera.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó confusa Saya al mismo tiempo que Hagi corrió a su lado ayudándola a mantenerse de pie.-

- Pero... tú eres diferente de Carl. Tu tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti. Incluso si has escogido aislarte de todos por su bien...Pero Carl no se dio cuenta hasta que dijiste eso. Envuelto en soledad, él apartó la vista de las verdades inconvenientes, y no notó que yo estaba aquí para él. Así es como le veo.- diciendo esto Solomon desapareció en el viento sin más que decir, dejando a Saya triste y pensativa por todo esto.

Hagi lo había notado. La conversación de antes con Kai, el ataque de Carl y ahora las palabras de Solomon habían hecho mella en el corazón de su dama que no sabía que sentir. Él le abrazó tratando de darle un momento de tranquilidad a su alborotado corazón, ganándose una media sonrisa y una mirada cómplice de los presentes. Era obvio que esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pues el solo observarlos en silencio era un bello espectáculo. A pesar del encanto de la escena, nadie se dio cuenta que la herida de Saya era grave y que hacia horas que no se alimentaba, por eso la cicatrización no estaba siendo tan rápida como habitualmente. Ella se separó ligeramente de Hagi tratando de demostrarle que estaba bien, pero no fue nada convincente, al dar un paso hacia atrás perdió todas sus fuerzas y se desmayó en brazos aún de su caballero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La lluvia repiqueteaba en los cristales, el clima había empeorado de repente sin dar tiempo a que nadie lo previera. Fue precisamente ese ruido el que despertó por fin a Saya de su largo sueño. Al principio le costó un poco abrir los ojos, estaba cansada y se sentía pesada... como si despertara de una de sus épocas de largo sueño.

Abrió apenas un ojo para vislumbrar donde estaba e inmediatamente reconoció el cuarto de Monique. Al parecer había vuelto a quitarle la cama a la chica. Giró un poco la cabeza y vio a Hagi mirando por la ventana.

- Hagi...- le llamó suavemente.-

- Buenas noches... llevas 4 días durmiendo.- se acercó lentamente a la cama hasta poder arrodillarse a un lado y coger la mano de Saya entre las suyas.- Te desmayaste por la falta de sangre, pero la herida ya ha curado.-

- Yo... ¿está todo bien? Estoy... algo confusa. No recuerdo muy bien que pasó.-

- Estabas en el cumpleaños de Javier y Carl te atacó¿no lo recuerdas?.-

- Vagamente...- se incorporó con ayuda de su caballero y pudo mirarle más claramente.- ¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó acariciándole el rostro.- Es la primera vez que te veo con gesto preocupado, Hagi.- recorrió su mejilla con los dedos a modo de tenue caricia. Era agradable poder tocarle así, como si fuera algo que siempre habían hecho.-

- Tu sueño... cada vez es más a menudo y más prolongado. -

- Lo sé... lo noto hace tiempo. Nos queda poco, tengo que vencer a Diva antes de caer en mi periodo de sueño.-

- Yo no lo decía por eso... yo... sé que no debería decirlo, pero no quiero que duermas. El tiempo pasa más lento mientras tu duermes, espero ansioso que despiertes, pero la soledad es horrible. Solo puedo esperar, esperar y seguir esperando, rogando porque un día note en mi sangre el latido acelerado de tu corazón, el indicio de que volverás junto a mí...- ella intensificó la caricia ante aquella confesión. Sentía como si por momentos su caballero fuera recobrando la calidez y ternura que realmente nunca había mostrado. Se hacia raro, no podía negarlo, estaba acostumbrada a ese aura de frialdad que siempre le había rodeado desde que se conocieran en el zoológico. De alguna manera esa característica le daba un atractivo misterioso. Cuando le miraba no podía evitar maravillarse ante el reto de descubrir que estaría pensando en aquel preciso instante. Aún así, este ligeramente nuevo Hagi también le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse más segura el saber que sentía y poder oírlo de su propia boca.

- Por toda la eternidad, hasta el fin de los tiempos estaré contigo. Aunque haya épocas en las que no pueda hablarte o tocarte, incluso en mis sueños mi mente y mi cuerpo serán tuyos. En cada segundo de mis sueños tu estarás conmigo, y cuando despierte seré feliz si eres el primer rostro que vean mis ojos.- ambos sabían que la soledad era horrible, pero el consuelo de tenerse mutuamente era mayor. Nadie podría separarlos por mucho que lo intentaran y ese sentimiento les caldeaba el corazón. Sus ojos se buscaron instintivamente, deseando en su interior que a pesar de lo dicho, el sueño tardara en llegar, pues nada era comparable al tacto de la piel del otro, algo que mientras Saya durmiera no podrían tener. Poco a poco se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso tan puramente casto como cargado de pasión.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta Kai había visto toda la escena. Era incomprensible incluso para él mismo, pero sentía celos. No los celos que sientes cuando alguien distancia a tu hermana de ti, sino los celos que siente un hombre cuando ve a la mujer que ama en brazos de otro hombre. Quizás era tiempo ya de admitir ante si mismo que no era a su hermana a la que quería recuperar, sino a la mujer que amaba. Deseaba tener la oportunidad y el tiempo de coger el valor que había tratado de reunir desde hacía mucho y confesarle de una vez todo aquello a Saya. Se avergonzaba a veces de sentir eso, por esta razón no lo terminaba de aceptar, después de todo su deber debía ser cuidar de ella y este sentimiento que le ardía en la sangre no era lo puro que debería. Era como si traicionara a su padre, pues sentía como si hubiera hecho la promesa de cuidar de su hermana pequeña, protegerla y tratar de que fuera feliz... y dentro de todo eso no entraba la opción de enamorarse de ella y "manchar" ese amor fraternal.

Desconocedores de esto, la pareja seguía con su beso, sin querer romper el contacto, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de donde estaban y que el deseo que comenzaba a pulsar en sus venas debía ser parado antes de que fuera a más. Se separaron algo sonrojados, tanto por la excitación como por el pudor de pensar que estaban en casa ajena.

Viendo que la escena de los enamorados había parado, decidió por fin entrar como si no hubiera visto nada y acabara de llegar. Llamó a la puerta suavemente y entró.

- Ya has despertado... eso es bueno.- trató de forzar una sonrisa.-

- Siento... las molestias.-

- No eres una molestia, Saya. Somos familia...-

- Sí... familia.- respondió recordando al fin todo lo sucedido con Carl. Las palabras que él le dijo le abrieron los ojos a la realidad. Por mucho que ella tratara de distanciarse de sus seres queridos, ellos se empeñaban en seguirla y meterse en su guerra con Diva. Si las cosas eran así, tal vez sería mejor dejarse ayudar. Ellos se preocupaban por ella, tenía amigos... por mucho que se resistiera.

- Monique te quitó el vestido para intentar arreglarlo y limpiar la sangre, no ha podido dejarlo perfecto, pero al menos esta limpio.- él dejó el vestido sobre la cama y Saya se levantó de la misma con ayuda de Hagi, dejando al descubierto que aún había marcas de la herida en la piel, pues llevaba un pijama de verano que dejaba ligeramente a la vista la piel de su estomago. Era bella, no cabía duda, pensaron a la vez Kai y Hagi. Tenía la piel blanca, pero con un poco de color que evitaba que pareciera demasiado pálida, su cuerpo era esbelto pero redondeado, con más curvas de las que dejaba ver la ropa. A pesar de ser una eterna adolescente, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente formado, haciendo que sobretodo Kai no pudiera evitar dirigir una mirada avergonzada a los pechos de la joven. Dándose cuenta el mismo de que aquello no debía ser, se dio la vuelta para dejar que se cambiara.- Si quieres que salga...

- No hace falta. Hagi¿puedes ayudarme?.- aún estaba algo adormilada y sentía sus brazos pesados. El caballero asintió y comenzó a quitarle el pijama sin detenerse demasiado. Kai no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que ella iba a desnudarse en el mismo cuarto que él. Se sentía avergonzado y culpable. ¿Qué tipo de pervertido era él que pensaba así de ella?. Solo iba a cambiarse de ropa, sería un minuto a lo sumo, pero para él sería eterno. En su mente había imaginaba como Hagi tocaría el cuerpo de Saya al ponerle la ropa y como debía sentirse la tibieza de su cuerpo en la palma de la mano, y durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo envidió a aquel caballero más de lo que había envidiado a nadie jamás.

- Voy... voy a bajar a avisar que ya has despertado. Además... querrás comer algo.- dijo avergonzado saliendo por la puerta como si huyera del mismísimo infierno, y tal pareciera que fuese así por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto Hagi prestaba atención solo a la tarea que la había encargado su dama. Cogió la parte baja de la camiseta del pijama y tiró de ella hacia arriba a la vez que Saya levantaba los brazos sin darse cuenta apenas de lo que hacia. Poco a poco la piel fue quedando expuesta, pero ninguno de los dos se avergonzó. Dejó la camiseta sobre la cama y continuó con su deber. Se acercó a ella haciendo que su boca quedara casi al lado de su oído y cogió la cinturilla de la parte inferior del pijama para comenzar a bajarla, pero algo si fue diferente esta vez. Saya notó como la respiración de su caballero comenzaba a ser algo más rápida y cálida en su oído, y eso fue lo que le hizo reaccionar y avergonzarse ligeramente. Él iba a quitarle la última prenda cuando ella detuvo sus manos y se apretó fuerte contra él. Hubiera sido un abrazo inocente sino fuera por el hecho de que ella estaba casi desnuda.

Los recuerdos de su primera vez, la respiración agitada del caballero y su propio deseo se hicieron presentes en una mezcla que les narcotizaba dulcemente. Sus sangres latían de nuevo al unísono, llamándose desesperadas por unirse de nuevo, los ojos de ella comenzaron a volverse rojos y ninguno de los dos parecía muy dispuesto a separarse.

- ¡¡ Saya ¡¡La cena está lista!!.- se oyó la voz de Kai desde la cocina.-

Absortos por el deseo, habían olvidado donde estaban, pero aquel llamado les devolvió a la realidad. Se separaron lentamente, tan lentamente que la distancia entre ellos apenas se notó hasta después de varios minutos. Saya agachó la mirada levemente sonrojada y con una sonrisa en la cara, pensando sin duda lo mismo que su caballero.

_Que poco oportuno era Kai._

- Será mejor que me termine de vestir sola.-

- Si ese es tu deseo...- Hagi alargó la mano para coger el vestido y tan solo se lo dio, en vez de ayudarle a ponérselo como hubiera hecho normalmente.-

- Me acuerdo...- comenzó a hablar mientras se ponía el vestido.- ... cuando llegaste al zoológico, cuando aún eras un niño, como te sonrojabas cada vez que te decía que me ayudaras a vestirme... – y sonrió por los recuerdos dulces de aquellos tiempos.-

- ... y tú no comprendías porque.- continuó él de nuevo con la voz seria de siempre, pero con un leve gesto que Saya podría jurar que casi era una sonrisa. Ella terminó de vestirse y se acercó de nuevo a él, pero solo lo justo para mirarle a los ojos.-

- Pero luego tú creciste... y era yo quien se sonrojaba.-

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó aún más, pero con un leve matiz de vergüenza por decir aquello en alto. Sin embargo, él pareció feliz por aquella declaración y se acercó aún más a ella para besarla suavemente en la frente.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_Gracias a la gente que me ha dejado reviews en el primer capitulo, ha sido una alegría ver que esta historia haya sido tan bien recibida. Realmente me ha hecho muy feliz y me ha animado a escribir. Lo cierto es que estoy muy inspirada con este relato, a veces me pongo al pc y escribo un montón del tirón. Además cada vez que me llega el aviso de un review me dan más ganas de escribir (a si que ya sabéis... MÁS REVIEWS!!)_

_Aquí ha habido más HagixSaya... espero que os haya gustado. A mi al menos me ha gustado ese momento ropita xDDDD. Pensé en poner lemon (**le sangra la nariz**) pero estaban en casa con más gente, no me imagino a todos los de la casa oyendo de fondo "oh si si ... si Hagi sigue..." xDD. Pero prometo que habrá lemon en el fanfic. (soy una pervertida!!! y me gusta!!). _

_En el próximo capitulo: Saya descubre que está enamorada de David y Hagi de Kai. XD Vale... eso no, esto no es Melrose Place. PRÓXIMAMENTE... nos vemos en el siguiente _


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA1: **_Este relato es la segunda parte de "Claro de Luna"... no es estrictamente necesario haberlo leído, pero sería adecuado xDD... después de todo sigue del final de "Claro de Luna"_

**NOTA2: **_Este relato contiene spoiler del capitulo 37 y puede que de algunos más... pero si no los habéis visto podéis leer el fanfic sin problemas, puesto que los diálogos del capitulo importantes están incluidos. Puede que no sean literales 100 pero he tratado de ser lo más literal que me permite mi memoria ). Aunque algunos los cambiaré un poco a propósito para el fanfic. _

_Quiero dedicar este relato a la gente que me dejó reviews en "Claro de Luna", pero especialmente __**a agf, Maya-chan, Bake-tsuki, Ann, Eugenia, Shadashiva, KreuzAsakura y spe metallium**__ porque sus reviews tienen algo que me animó a escribir esta segunda parte. Espero que sigais apoyándome con esta segunda parte, porque vosotros tenéis vuestro pellizquito de mérito. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de la escenita de la habitación, Kai no podía mirar a Saya sin sentir algo de vergüenza. Era inevitable, por mucho que hubiera conseguido aceptar sus propios sentimientos, algo dentro de él se lo reprochaba aún. De todos modos, nunca se pudo negar al completo que no era solo una hermana para él. Incluso cuando su padre le pedía que llevara a Saya al hospital para las trasfusiones de sangre, él se quejaba un poco pero realmente no le molestaba lo más mínimo. Aquel encargo suponía pasar más tiempo con ella, a solas... cosa que normalmente no hacía. Quería hacerlo, pasar más tiempo con ella, pero en aquel entonces era demasiado crío y le daba vergüenza que ella pudiera pensar que era raro, después de todo ni él mismo había puesto nombre aún a aquello que le corría por las venas.

Amor.

Para Monique no era difícil de ver, realmente puede que para ninguno salvo para Saya fuera muy difícil de ver. Había algo en como la miraba, en como se acercaba a ella cuando podía, en como le tocaba de manera disimulada, en como corría hacia ella cada vez que la veía. Ese algo que todos hacemos sin darnos cuenta cuando queremos llamar la atención de alguien para sentir su afecto. A veces, Monique se sentía como la espectadora de una obra de teatro, pensando que el final de aquello era demasiado previsible y que el protagonista, en este caso Kai, no tenía más que falsas esperanzas que nadie sabía de donde había sacado. Era tan evidente que Saya solo amaba a Hagi, que casi dolía ver la ilusión en los ojos del muchacho.

Y lo peor de todo es que le entendía, porque ella estaba pasando por aquello mismo, el sentimiento que también Mao padecía. Como una enfermedad... era incurable y estaba ahí cada segundo del día, comiéndote por dentro mientras lo ves avanzar. Era una serpiente que se mordía la cola. Ellas amaban a Kai, Kai amaba a Saya, y Saya amaba a su caballero. Nadie salvo la dama veía su amor correspondido, condenados así a observar como se malgastaba un amor que ellos desearían para si mismos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado varios días desde que Saya y Hagi se marcharan de nuevo de aquella casa para volver a sus escondites habituales. Casas abandonadas, moteles y similares. No era precisamente una vida muy glamurosa, pero al menos estaban juntos.

Aunque en la mente de Saya solo parecía haber hueco para su plan de matar a Diva, no era del todo así. Gran parte de su tiempo lo dedicaba a acercarse aún más a Hagi. Eran pequeñas cosas como cogerle de la mano sin razón, dejarse abrazar por las noches para dormir contagiada de la calidez de él, reducir su espacio personal al mínimo de tal manera que andar para ellos era pura fricción, pues no debía separarles más de 5 milímetros. Quizás pudieran parecer tonterías, cosas demasiado inocentes para dos seres que han vivido más de cien años, pero después de todo eran principiantes en aquello llamado amor. A esto había que sumarle que el carácter de Hagi no hacía muy fácil el convertirse en dos enamorados adolescentes que no pueden quitarse las manos de encima.

Un día de esos Saya estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un puente que había en un precioso río de las afueras de la ciudad. Le recordaba a uno que había en Okinawa. El prado verde a los bordes de aquel río de agua clara, cosa rara en una ciudad, la brisa cálida soplando y la sombra de aquel puente de hormigón que protegía del calor asfixiante.

Hagi había ido a buscar alguna bebida fresca para su dama, pues el hecho de que Saya estuviera cerca de su época de sueño le debilitaba, pero si a eso le sumabamos esta ola de calor, la muchacha apenas podía con su propio cuerpo. Por eso cuando él notó que las piernas le flojeaban la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta aquella agradable sombra y la dejó descansar un rato mientras iba algo fresco.

Durante aquel rato ella se limitó a dormitar tranquilamente en ese agredable lugar, apartando de su mente luchas, rivalidades, problemas y demás cosas que eran desde hacia tiempo el centro de su vida. Tan solo pensaba en la sensación de paz que le recorría el cuerpo, era agradable un pequeño remanso de paz, poder cerrar los ojos y relajarse con el sonido del agua. Tanto se relajó que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Fue minutos después, cuando Hagi la vio en la distancia, que sintió como si fuera un deja vú.

La miraba y era como haber viajado en el tiempo, muchos muchos años atrás cuando ambos vivían en el zoologico, pocos años después de que él fuera llevado a ese lugar para ser el compañero de Saya. Hacía tiempo que él había crecido hasta convertirse en lo que era en la actualidad, y aquello había hecho que tanto él como Saya se comenzaran a preguntar cosas. Después de todo Saya nunca había pensado demasiado en su aspecto, porque la única persona con la que tenía contacto permanente era Joel, y él siempre lograba hacerle pensar en otra cosa. Sin embargo, estar con Hagi le hacía preguntarse continuamente que era exactamente ella y porque no crecía ni cambiaba como lo hacia él. Por eso quizás tenía constantes pesadillas, y fue un día de sol mientras dormía inocentemente bajo la sombra de un árbol que por primera vez Hagi pudo ver claramente los temores de la muchacha.

Estaba observandola en silencio, pues se había dormido mientras él tocaba el chelo. La recorría lentamente con la mirada, pensando en lo hermosa que era. Parecía tener algo especial que no sabría decir que era, pero le daba un halo mágico que acentuaba su belleza. Quizás fuera el tono levemente tostado de su piel, o su larga melena azabache que caía en cascada hasta sus caderas o tal vez sus brillantes y profundos ojos marrones que siempre conseguían hechizar a cualquiera. Podían ser todas esas cosas, pero para él no era ninguna, para Hagi era la debilidad que mostraba ante él. Por mucho caracter que pudiera tener y por más caprichosa que fuera la mayoría del tiempo, cuando estaba con él se relajaba y era capaz de quedarse dormida en cualquier lado. En esos momentos abandonaba todo aquel misterio y furia que atemorizaban a los sirvientes y se convertía en una niña pequeña que se acurrucaba como un gatito para que alguien velara sus sueños confiada de que fuera él esa persona. Pero nada era tan hermoso para siempre, y de pronto la muchacha comenzó a agitarse en sueños balbuceando algo que él no lograba entender, hasta que de pronto volvió a quedarse quieta y dos lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro al mismo tiempo que con voz rota repetía.

_"No soy un monstruo... no te vayas Hagi... no soy un monstruo"_

Y aquellas palabras le rompieron el corazón, pues aunque él mismo sospechaba que ella no era una muchacha normal, nunca pensó hasta entonces que ella misma tuviera miedo de ser considerada como un monstruo del que la gente huiría. Puede que todo ese mal genio que muchas veces tenía fuera finalmente solo la respuesta que ella podía dar ante el rechazo que la mayoría de la gente demostraba por ella. Después de todo, las miradas de miedo, confusión y desconcierto; así como los susurros constantes; de los sirvientes eran siempre constantes a su paso. Era imposible que alguien no notara eso.

Hagi en ese entonces solo pudo hacer lo mismo que ahora, acercarse hasta ponerse al lado de la dama y acariciarle el pelo mientras le susurraba al oído. "_Nunca me iré". _Lo que nunca se imaginó el caballero es hasta que punto esas tres palabras se convertirían en una promesa de amor y lealtad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de una gran mansión en la que solo resonaba un Aria de una ópera italiana. Cualquiera que viera la escena no dudaría de que se trataba de una preciosa canción en una voz aún más bonita si cabía. Y es que por muy oscuro que fuera el corazón de la otra reina nadie podía negar que su voz era todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo, en los últimos días ella misma había notado en cambio en su interior. Desde que llevaba a sus bebés en sus entrañas sentía como si su sangre estuviera cambiando. Ya no solo pulsaba cada segundo clamando venganza, sino que ahora ese sentimiento compartía su corazón con otro nuevo que ella desconocía. Amor. Amor por sus hijas, por dos seres que no serían ni caballeros ni enemigos, sino un tipo nuevo de ser humano... uno que la necesitaría y la amaría. Se sentó en una silla de mimbre que estaba junto a la ventana y posando ambas manos en su vientre continuó cantando a sus bebés.

- Diva... deberías descansar.-

- No quiero, Amshel. Estoy cantandole a mis hijas.- contestó sin mirarle.- Dejame sola.- El caballero no pudo más que obedecer, pues aunque la mayoría del tiempo se comportaba más como un padre que como un caballero, no podía desobedecer a su dama.

La muchacha continuó cantando y pensando. Pensando en todo lo nuevo que estaba por venir. Por fin conseguiría todo lo que se merecía, todo lo que le habían negado desde el principio de su vida. Era injusto después de todo que solo por un acontecimiento del destino fuera Saya la que fuera criada como una chica humana rodeada de lujos y cariño, y ella la que fuera encerrada en una torre y alimentada como un animal. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerlo todo ahora su hermana si desde un principio había jugado con ventaja? Pero ahora le arrebataría con sus propias manos todo. Su familia, sus amigos, su caballero, su vida... todo. Era hora de que fuera ella quien tuviera su propia familia, quien creara el mundo que deseaba, pero lo haría de la manera más dura y díficil para su hermanita.

- Voy a regalarle a mi hermana su propia tragedia griega.- dijo para si misma en voz alta sin poder parar de sonreir ante aquella idea.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como habían acordado hace bastantes días, Hagi y Saya acudieron a una reunión con los demás para tratar de planear como sería el ataque a Diva. Por más que la dama quisiera evitar el peligro para sus amigos también sabía que necesitaba de la ayuda de David y el escudo rojo para obtener mejores datos de los movimientos de Diva y sus caballeros.

- Es muy extraño. Hace días que no hay movimiento. Ni Amshel Goldsmith, ni Nathan, ni ninguno de los caballeros de Diva, ni la misma Diva han salido de la casa.- informó David.-

- Están tramando algo, estoy seguro.-

- Yo estoy con Kai, es una manera de no llamar la atención para hacer algo gordo. Algo que no quieren que sepamos.- acordó Lewis.-

- Puede ser... a mi no me importa lo que planeen. Hagan lo que hagan mataré a Diva.-

- Saya, necesitamos un plan. Diva y sus caballeros han planeado ese concierto sabiendo que irás allí para matarla, no te lo van a poner fácil.-

La muchacha se sentía frustada, suspiró y se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a sus amigos. Quería terminar con todo eso lo antes posible, solo quería enfrentarse a Diva de una vez, espada contra espada y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Estaba harta de tener que lidiar con planes, problemas o caballeros que se entrometían. Este era un problema entre ellas que comenzó años atrás, nadie más debería haberse visto envuelto en aquello, pero puesto que ya no podía evitarlo al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que al final de todo solo sería un 1 contra 1 entre hermanas.

- Pase lo que pase, solo quiero que cuando llegue el momento en que Diva y yo nos enfrentemos, ninguno de vosotros se entrometa. Aunque ella me mate... no quiero que nadie se entrometa entre ella y yo.- aquellas palabras sorprendieron a todos. ¿Acaso les pedía que no hicieran nada por protegerla? Por mucho que solo pudieran matarse la una a la otra y nadie más pudiera hacer nada, era injusto pedirles que se quedaran observando como simple público ante una posible tragedia. -

- ¡¡Debes estar loca!!- estalló rápidamente Kai y cogiendole fuertemente de los brazos hizo que se girara para hablarle mirandole a los ojos.- ¡¡ No pienso quedarme quieto si ella puede contigo!! ¡¡Puede que yo no pueda matarla, pero eso no me impedirá patearle el culo!! Ya mató a un hermano mio...- dijo bajando poco a poco hasta que lo último fue casi inaudible.- ... y no permitiré que también te mate a ti.-

- Nadie va a permitir que Diva te mate. Esto terminará ese día, y solo lo hará de una manera. Nosotros ganaremos, ellos morirán.- afirmó nuevamente David con completa seguridad.-

Lo que nadie sabía es que aunque todo eso fuera verdad, aunque ellos ganaran y consiguieran derrotar a "los malos", Saya también pensaba morir aquel día junto a su hermana... de una manera u otra. Hagi también pensó lo mismo y ambos se miraron sin poder evitarlo. Era una promesa hecha hace demasiado tiempo como para ser rota, y sinceramente Saya no tenía intención de romperla, aunque el caballero cada vez tenía más y más dudas de si podría hacerlo cuando llegara la hora.

- De todos modos, si tengo una información nueva. he sabido que tienen programado antes del concierto oficial una pequeña exhibición en una fiesta de las fuerzas armadas americanas.-

- Entonces allí nos veremos... Diva.- dijo Saya para si misma.-

**TU BI CONTINUI...**

_Siento que el capitulo sea corto y no muy interesante, pero es hora de meterse un poco en la trama Saya-Diva, además tengo algunos problemas con el pc y aunque pretendía hacer más largo el capitulo incluyendo varias escenas Hagi/Saya quería colgar al menos un capitulo por semana, así no perdéis el hilo. Pero el proximo prometo muchassssss sorpresas Hagi/Saya._

_Gracias por los reviews... 24 reviews ya solo con 2 capitulos!! estoy muy feliz!! Eso si, por favor leer las "__**NOTAS:"**__ porque ha habido gente q me ha dicho que porq la historia comienza hablando como si lo hubieran hecho cuando no cuento nada. Si leyerais las notas veriais que esta historia es la segunda parte basada en "CLARO DE LUNA". No me molesta decirlo, conste q no digo esto molesta ... pero antes de criticar (han sido varias personas q me mandaron emails) por favor leer todo, porque no es justo que digais q no tiene sentido hablar de algo que el lector no sabe que ocurrió cuando sois vosotros los que no os habéis molestado en leer 4 lineas (las notas). De todos modos, todos los reviews son bien recibidos!!! )_

_PROXIMO CAPITULO: Una pelea deja malherido a Hagi, Saya se culpa y decide cuidarlo personalmente. Vendas, sangre y Hagi ligerito de ropa xDDD. ¡¡NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMMON!!! wiiiiiiiiiiiii _


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA1: Este relato es la segunda parte de "Claro de Luna"... no es estrictamente necesario haberlo leído, pero sería adecuado xDD... después de todo sigue del final de "Claro de Luna"

NOTA2: Este relato contiene spoiler del capitulo 37 y puede que de algunos más... pero si no los habéis visto podéis leer el fanfic sin problemas, puesto que los diálogos del capitulo importantes están incluidos. Puede que no sean literales 100 pero he tratado de ser lo más literal que me permite mi memoria ). Aunque algunos los cambiaré un poco a propósito para el fanfic.

Quiero dedicar este relato a la gente que me dejó reviews en "Claro de Luna", pero especialmente a agf, Maya-chan, Bake-tsuki, Ann, Eugenia, Shadashiva, KreuzAsakura y spe metallium porque sus reviews tienen algo que me animó a escribir esta segunda parte. Espero que sigais apoyándome con esta segunda parte, porque vosotros tenéis vuestro pellizquito de mérito.

MUY IMPORTANTE!!!: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMMON (QUIZÁS DEMASIADO FUERTE PARA MENTES SENSIBLES XDD) LEERLO BAJO VUESTRA RESPONSABILIDAD...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por fin había llegado el día de la fiesta de las fuerzas armadas del ejército americano, y Saya estaba espectante ante la oportunidad de poder enfrentarse a Diva. Sabía que podían decidirse muchas cosas, entre ellas el destino de la humanidad. Si, finalmente, ellos perdían la lucha el mundo estaría en manos de los chistophera y una nueva sociedad monstruosa sería creada. Sin embargo, ella tenía la esperanza de ganar.

La gente esperaba entre curiosa y espectante la actuación de Diva, la cual no tardó demasiado en aparecer. Sonriendo inocentemente ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones, y así comenzó a cantar. La música flotaba ligera por el aire rodeando a un público maravillado, pero pronto las cosas cambiaron, varias personas comenzaron a retorcerse de dolor hasta que su cuerpo humano dio paso a un horripilante christophera. El caos reinó rapidamente y el escudo rojo, al menos los miembros que estaban allí, se desplegaron para tratar de controlar el problema.

Por otro lado, Saya y Hagi pudieron notar como Diva, Nathan y Amshel se escapaban por detrás del telón del escenario. Corrieron tras ellos hasta cortarles el paso. Ambas reinas se miraron desafiantes a los ojos. Era su primer encuentro desde que Diva matara a Riku y ese odio aún brillaba en los ojos rojos de Saya.

- Nee-sama, ¿Has venido a verme? Que honor...- dijo burlonamente. Saya tuvo que apretar los dientes para no lanzarse contra ella, pensando cuanto dolor le había causado por pura diversión. Si solo no se comportara así... si no quisiera hacer daño a todo el que le rodeaba...-

- He venido a matarte.-

La risa histerica de Diva resonó aún más que todas las canciones que hubiera cantado antes. No podía evitarlo, su hermana mayor tenía demasiada seguridad en si misma, pero ella se la arrancaría delante de sus seres queridos. De repente paró de reir dando paso a un gesto de pura furia. Estaba harta de ese aire de superioridad, de justiciera de la humanidad, como si matarla fuera un bien mayor que Saya debiera realizar. Siempre tratandole como un simple yerbajo que deseaba arrancar de su precioso jardín.

- Intentalo si te atreves...- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Saya cogió su espada, la desenfundó y lanzó contra ella su primer ataque. Diva lo esquivó sin problema sin siquiera despeinarse.- ... pero sería cruel matar a tus sobrinas, ¿no crees?.- preguntó con aire triunfal.-

- ¿De qué hablas?.-

- De los bebés...- comenzó a explicar con una sonrisa ironica y sus manos posadas en el vientre.- ...de Riku.- en menos de dos segundos Saya comprendió todo lo que había sucedido en aquel barco el día que ella mató a su hermano.- Es curioso, ¿no crees?. Finalmente yo seré la única que tenga lazos sanguineos con tu "familia". Tu amada familia de la que tanto presumes... es mía ahora.- La sonrisa ironica no desaparecía de la cara de la reina. Al mismo tiempo los labios de Saya temblaban por la fuerza con la que seguía apretando los dientes. Esto era la guerra. Esto era lo último que Diva destrozaría con sus malas intenciones y su odio. Esto era lo último que le robaría.

Así comenzó una batalla entre las reinas, en la que pronto se vieron envueltos los caballeros de ambas. Golpes y más golpes se sucedían entre el vuelo de dagas y la lucha de espadas. La furia de ambas sangres vibraba tan profundamente que parecía que nunca fuera a parar. Saya contra Diva, Hagi contra Nathan y Amshel como un dios espectador de todo lo que había creado y planeado. Nadie podía parar... nadie QUERÍA parar, era un momento de venganzas, odios y envidias y esos sentimientos acrecentaban el fuego de la batalla.

El problema es que Saya estaba débil y aunque Diva pudiera no ser superior en fuerza, si que en estos momentos llevaba ventaja. Por eso, hubo un momento en que Saya se tambaleó levemente en uno de sus mareos habituales y fue entonces cuando Diva aprovechó para darle un golpe que le hizo salir disparada contra una pared y quedar casi inmovil por el impacto. Hagi reaccionó haciendo todo lo posible por librarse de Nathan e ir a ayudar a su dama, pero por mucha fuerza que usara no podía librarse de la sujección que el otro caballero ejercía. Por si feso fuera poco, la otra reina se acercó a él desafiante, sabiendo que esta batalla estaba a punto de ser ganada. Apretó fuerte la mano en la que sostenía una espada y alzandola se la clavó de inmediato al caballero en el corazón. Sabía que eso no le mataría, pero si que le dejaría durante un rato fuera de juego, perfecto para que ella pudiera hacerle lo que quisiera sin miedo a que contratacara.

- Voy a tomar prestado un rato tu juguete, espero que no te importe Saya.- se burló mirando a su hermana tirada en el suelo sin poder reaccionar.-

- ¡¡Dejale Diva!!.-

- ¿Quién me lo va a impedir?.- preguntó ironicamente acercandose a ella para cogerle del pelo y levantarle la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Tú? No, no lo creo...- y diciendo esto le propinó otro golpe que le hizo perder la consciencia.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un fuerte estruendo sonó a poca distancia de la dama, lo que le hizo despertarse precipitadamente. No necesitó ni un segundo para recordar lo que había pasado antes de perder la consciencia, por eso se levantó de un salto y buscó con la mirada a Hagi, pero no le encontró. Pensó con rápidez tratando de analizar la situación, auqneu era díificil estar tranquila, la preocupación le recorría el cuerpo. Diva estaba loca, podía hacer hecho cualquier cosa con Hagi y nada le daba más miedo que ver morir a su caballero antes que ella. Alejó esos malos pensamientos y analizó la situación. Seguía oyendose revuelo al otro lado del escenario por lo que el escudo rojo aún no había detenido a los chistophera, ninguno de sus amigos había venido en su busca... lo cual solo podía indicar que o bien habían ganado los christophera o había pasado muy poco tiempo. De inmediato descartó la primera opción pues pudo oír claramente la voz de David gritando a lo lejos una orden de combate.

Dio un par de pasos algo dolorida aún y pudo ver un charco de sangre donde Hagi fue atravesado ante sus ojos. Aquel recuerdo le dolió más que si hubiera sido ella la que sintiera la espada entrar en su cuerpo, pero ese dolor le dio valor y energía. Olvidó cualquier cansancio que pudiera sentir y reanudó su paso a toda velocidad. Concentró sus sentidos, como ya lo hiciera una vez para buscar a Kai en Okinawa, y pudo sentir la débil presencia de Hagi no muy lejos de allí... a un par de kilometros dentro del bosque que estaba tras el escenario.

Corrió tan rápido que nadie podría haberla visto, practicamente voló y al final pudo sentir el aroma de su caballero en el aire. Siguió corriendo hasta que traspasó unos arbustos y le encontró. La escena era horripilante, sacada de una película de terror. Hagi reposaba inconsciente sobre un charco de sangre enorme, su cuerpo estaba totalmente magullado y varias heridas de espada dejaban ver bajo la ropa rasgada su carne roja. Las ganas de llorar le atenazaban la garganta, tenía miedo de acercarse y tocarle, miedo de comprobar que pudíeran haberle matado. Sabía que era muy díficil matar a un caballero si no era con la sangre de la otra reina, pero aún así había perdido tanta sangre y tenía tantas heridas graves que perfectamente podía haberse desangrado hasta la muerte. Se llevó la mano a la boca y ahogó un sollozo.

- ¿Ha...Hagi?.- dijo entre lágrimas rogando por una respuesta, pero el caballero no reaccionó. La desesperación y el miedo bombeaban en su sangre haciendo que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizara y que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Se acercó entonces muy despacio hasta quedarse de rodillas en el charco de sangre junto a él y posó su mejilla en la de él comprobando aterrorizada lo fría que estaba la piel del caballero. - ¿Hagi?.- sollozó.- ...no ... te mueras.- rompió a llorar. Fue entonces cuando pudo notar un leve movimiento bajo ella.- ¿Hagi?.- le llamó una vez más tratando de convencerse de que no había sido su imaginación.-

- Sa...ya...- al poder escucharle, la dama sintió que el corazón volvía a latirle dentro del pecho, pues durante el segundo que temió que estuviera muerto podría jurar que notó como se le paraba.-

- Tranquilo, vas a ponerte bien, no hables.- le besó suavemente en los labios y notó como volvió a perder la consciencia. Ya más tranquila al ver que estaba vivo se detuvo a mirar cada una de las heridas que le habían hecho y de nuevo la furia bulló en su sangre. Notaba como si fuera lava lo que le corría por las venas encendiendole los ojos más rojos que nunca antes.- Diva...- farfulló con rabia.- ... esta me la vas a pagar.- Sin sabber muy bien de donde sacó la fuerza Saya le levantó y puso uno de los brazos de Hagi por detrás de su cuello para poder llevarselo a un lugar donde pudiera descansar y curarse. Siempre supo que no había llegado a conocer cuan grandes eran sus poderes, pero ella misma se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que levantó el peso muerto del cuerpo de Hagi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La estancia estaba oscura, era una casona de las afueras de la ciudad que a Saya le pareció deshabitada. Tenía todo el aspecto de ser una casa de veraneo, pero llevaba mucho tiempo cerrada, al menos eso hacía pensar la cantidad de polvo que acumulaban los muebles. Por eso, hace tres días decidió que era el lugar perfecto para ellos, recogió un poco una habitación y tumbó a Hagi en la cama.

Había estado muy preocupada, pues a pesar de que los caballeros se curan rápido Hagi estaba tardando demasiado. Quizás fuera por la gran perdida de sangre, pero fuera por lo que fuera ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable y preocupada por partes iguales. Durante esos tres días no se separó de la cama, apenas comió, apenas durmió, apenas hizo nada que no fuera sentarse en el suelo y apoyar la cara en el borde de la cama sin dejar de mirar a su caballero. Si era cierto que las heridas se estaban cerrando, pero extramadamente despacio.

Aquel día estaba algo más preocupada. Varias veces comprobó que la temperatura del cuerpo del caballero era extramadamente alta. Esperó que la fiebre bajara por si sola, pero al ver que eso no ocurría recordó una vez que Riku estuvo enfermo y su padre le bajó la fiebre con paños fríos en la frente y duchas frías. El problema es que no creía que fuera bueno moverle, quizás algunas de las heridas se le abrieran. Pensó con rapidez, algo tenía que hacer, no podía dejarle así. Pronto una idea acudió a su mente y se sonrojó. No había otro remedio, haría lo que fuera para curarle, por más verguenza que le diera. Se levantó del suelo y se fue hacia la cocina de la casa para coger agua fría y dos paños. En pocos minutos lo preparó todo y volvió a la habitación. Colocó el balde con agua en la mesita y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sobre esta reposaba dormido el caballero, tapado con una sabana... unicamente con una sábana. Se sonrojó de nuevo al recordar como tuvo que quitarle toda la ropa, pues a parte de estar manchada de sangre, estaba toda desgarrada. Cogió uno de los trapos, le mojó con el agua fría y tras escurrirlo un poco se lo puso en la frente. Se giró y cogió el otro paño y repitió la operación, solo que esta vez no se lo puso en la frente. Respiró tratando de darse animos y de alejar esa maldita verguenza incomprensible. Después de todo había hecho cosas más intimas que la que iba a hacer ahora. Agarró un extremo de la sabana que le cubría y la retiró hasta el límite de las caderas. Así dejó la piel marmorea del caballero al descubierto y con el paño que tenía en la mano comenzó a recorrerla. La intención era refrescarle, pero no estaba muy segura si surtiría efecto.

Varias veces mojó el paño en el agua fría y continuó su recorrido por el cuerpo de Hagi. Pudo notar después de un rato como la fiebre comenzaba a bajar, pero al mismo tiempo que la temperatura de él bajaba, la de ella subía. Era demasiado tentador. Recorrer con sus manos esa piel tan suave, verle totalmente vulnerable y dejar actuar su imaginación. Después de estar haciendo eso por más de media hora no pudo soportar la tentación, se acercó un poco más y poniendose de rodillas en el borde de la cama le besó en los labios. La intención era simplemente un suave beso que calmara su ansiedad, pero de pronto notó como los labios de Hagi se movían bajo los suyos y su lengua se deslizaba calidamente dentro de la suya. En vez de continuar con el beso, se separó asustada y sorprendida. En seguida la sorpresa pasó a la felicidad cuando le vio con los ojos abiertos.

- ¡¡Hagi!! ¿estás bien?-

- Sí... siento haberte preocupado.- se incorporó despacio en la cama y ambos quedaron frente con frente dandose gracias en silencio. Ella por haber sobrevivido y no dejarla sola, y él por haber cuidado de él y permanecer a su lado. Hagi puso su mano sobre la de ella y movió la cabeza para besarla. Comenzó de nuevo como un beso suave que poco a poco fue ganando intensidad. Era la primera vez que era ella la que sentía miedo y él el que dormía ajeno a todo, así pudo comprobar Saya lo que su caballero experimentaba continuamente y sintió pena por no poder evitar su sueño de años.

Poco a poco mientras se perdían en la sensación suave del labio contra labio y de la lucha de lenguas húmedas, se fueron tumbando en la cama. Saya sobre Hagi, sin percatarse de la horizontalidad de sus cuerpos. En cierto momento el beso se rompió para poder respirar y ella se dio cuenta de que podía hacerle daño. Pretendía quitarsele de encima, pero él le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la retuvo.

- Hagi, dejame... te voy a hacer daño.- él apretó aún más su brazo y Saya pudo notar como la fina sábana no ocultaba el calor y la excitación del cuerpo de él.-

- Tú nunca me harás daño. Solo acercate ...- la pasión pudo más que la razón y ella así lo hizo. Decidió olvidarse del dolor y centrarse en la alegría de saber que estaba bien. Quería demostrarle con su cuerpo cuanto agradecía que no le dejara sola. Se acortó la poca distancia que les separaba y labios contra labio, pecho contra pecho y calor compartido comenzaron a desatar su excitación.

Era una calidez agradable, el sentir piel contra piel mientras se besaban. Aunque la piel de la muchacha estaba aún cubierta por la ropa, eso no les importaba aún. Solo estaban comenzando, se besaban y se acariciaban despacio, dejando el tiempo fluir sin prisa alguna, sintiendo como se derretían por dentro. La escitación crecía y Saya no solo lo comprobaba en ella misma, sino que pudo notar bajo ella la muestra más clara en que Hagi pudiera demostrarselo. Era más que claro que Hagi quería más... y ella también.

Volvieron a incorporarse, quedando Hagi sentado en la cama y Saya sobre él a horcajadas. El caballero comenzó a bajar la cremallera del fino abrigo morado hasta que la bajó del todo, se deslizó entonces la prenda por los hombros de la joven hasta que cayó sobre la cama. Agarró ahora el vestidito blanco por la parte baja y con ayuda de Saya se lo sacó por la cabeza. Frente a él la piel fue quedando expuesta, dejando a la dama solo con su ropa interior de encaje blanco. Era un conjunto sencillo, cómodo y bastante normal, pero a Hagi le maravilló aquella imagen. Sonrojada, acalorada, con la respiración agitada y medio desnuda sobre él. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban medio cerrados, concentrada solo en lo que sentía, sin querer fijar su vista en nada que no fueran los ojos de él.

Sin pedir permiso, tampoco es que lo necesitara, el caballero posó su cabeza en el pecho de la muchacha y se deleitó con el sonido de su corazón. Pum pum... pum pum... pum pum... era el sonido más hermoso que la humanidad conociera. Al menos para él. Saya sintió ternura y le abrazó mientras acariciaba su larga melena.

- Ojala el tiempo se detuviera en este lugar y en este momento.- susurró ella acercando la boca a su oído.-

- Si ese es tu deseo... yo lo detendré para ti.- reanudó entonces su misión. Pasó las manos a la espalda de la muchacha y mientras le besaba el pecho desató su sujetador, haciendo que sin que Saya se diera cuenta pasara de notar los labios sobre la tela fina a sentirlos directamente en la piel de sus pechos. Aquel detalle le excitó aún más si cabía. Ya solo quedaban las braguitas, pero prefirió dejarlo para cuando llegara el momento. Ahora se conformaba con poder sentir piel contra piel completamente. Ambos se acercaron y el roce de los pechos de la joven en el propio pecho del caballero añadió un punto más a su excitación. Ya cualquier estimulo era una tortura, pues ambos se deseaban de manera casi animal.

Con un movimiento que casi pareció una llave de judo, Hagi puso debajo a Saya, pero no pudo evitar exclamar un poco al sentir una punzada de una de las heridas. Quiso disimularlo, pues sabía que la dama se preocuparía, pero ella lo notó.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres descansar?.- preguntó preocupada.-

- No es nada...-

- Pero deberías...- antes de que pudiera seguir protestando la besó de nuevo silenciandola con sus labios. Nadie podría resistirse a tal argumento... y Saya no tenía ninguna intención de ser la excepción. Delicamente ella abrió un poco las piernas para que el caballero pudiera ponerse entre ellas y así estar más cómodo. Además, le daba verguenza confesarse a si misma que le gustaba la fricción que producía esa postura.

Desde su nueva posición Hagi recorrió con besos todo el pecho de la joven. Desde el lóbulo de la oreja bajando despacio por el cuello, parandose unos segundos en la clavícula para continuar es descenso por sus pechos hasta llegar hasta la parte inferior de su ombligo. Ella reía por las cosquillas, pero también disfrutaba de la sensación. Hagi sonreía contra la piel de la joven al darse cuenta de aquello. Comenzó después el camino de subida, pero esta vez se detuvos en sus pechos y lamió suavemente los pezones de la chica.

- Ahhh...- gimió ella. Él estaba decidido a hacerle disfrutar, pero ella no quería ser menos. Pasó las manos por su espalda y le acarició con dulzura, pero a la vez se bajó un poco, haciendo que por primera vez la dureza de Hagi se apretara contra ella. Un gemido ronco salió de la boca de él, y esta vez fue ella quien sonrió. Jugaban a tentarse, a hacer gemir al otro, disfrutaban dandose cuenta de que ambos se excitaban al menor roce. Sin embargo, los roces cada vez eran menos sutiles, dejando paso a clara fricción de ambos cuerpos.

Entonces cruzaron una mirada en la que se lo dijeron todo.

Hagi se separó un poco de ella, lo justo para tener libertad de movimientos, y con un gesto rápido le quitó la última prenda a la muchacha que no pudo más que sonrojarse ante lo que se avecinaba. De nuevo él se acercó y caballerosamente pidió permiso con la mirada ganandose una sonrisa de la muchacha, que se acercó más a él. Sin más, notaron como la unión fue total. Gimieron al unisino y comenzaron a moverse totalmente compenetrados. Embestidas iban y venían, los gemidos flotaban por la habitación y los dos susurraban sus nombres sin descanso.

Él sobre ella... caballero y dama caminando por la senda de la pasión más fulminante. Empujando y empujando, mientras entrelazaban las manos por encima de la cabeza de ella. Más y más la excitación crecía y nada podría detenerla ya.

- Hagi...- gimió ella cerrando los ojos por aquella ola de sensaciones.-

Y en un último movimiento sintieron que todo terminaba, el fin del mundo bullía en sus venas y era tan placentero que serían felices de morir en aquel preciso instante si aquel fuera su último recuerdo. Se agitaron un segundo y tras la tormenta llegó la calma, cayendo el cuerpo de Hagi sobre el de su dama y susurrandole con su aliento ahogado un juramento.

- Te amo... lo haré incluso cuando ya no exista.-

**CONTINUARA...**

_Voy a llorar... sé que lo he escrito yo, pero voy a llorar xDD... me gusta mucho como ha quedado. Quería resarciros por el anterior capitulo, era muy aburrido. Creo que no podreís quejaros, ¿no?. Queriais lemmon y os he dado un lemmon bien romantico. No soy muy buena para expresar este tipo de escenas, así que no seais muy duros._

_Espero muchos reviews... creerme que me animan mucho a escribir. (aunque en el anterior solo dos personas me escribieron... gracias!! me alegra saber que vosotros me apoyais hasta en los capis sosos xDD) _

_PROXIMO CAPITULO... ahhh, misteriooooooo (no, es q aun tengo dudas de que haré xD)_


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA1:** Este relato es la segunda parte de "Claro de Luna"... no es estrictamente necesario haberlo leído, pero sería adecuado xDD... después de todo sigue del final de "Claro de Luna"

**NOTA2:** Este relato contiene spoiler del capitulo 37 y puede que de algunos más... pero si no los habéis visto podéis leer el fanfic sin problemas, puesto que los diálogos del capitulo importantes están incluidos. Puede que no sean literales 100 pero he tratado de ser lo más literal que me permite mi memoria ). Aunque algunos los cambiaré un poco a propósito para el fanfic.

Quiero dedicar este relato a la gente que me dejó reviews en "Claro de Luna", pero especialmente a **agf, Maya-chan, Bake-tsuki, Ann, Eugenia, Shadashiva, KreuzAsakura y spe metallium **porque sus reviews tienen algo que me animó a escribir esta segunda parte. Espero que sigais apoyándome con esta segunda parte, porque vosotros tenéis vuestro pellizquito de mérito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hacía un día esplendido y por eso el caminar por las calles se les hacía mucho más agradable. Se dirigían hacia la casa del amigo de David, para hacer saber a sus amigos que ambos estaban bien y al paso ponerse al día de lo que había ocurrido con los christophera de la fiesta militar. Saya estaa preocupada por haber tenido que irse sin ayudar en la lucha, pero Hagi era más importante, eso nunca lo dudaría.

A medida que iban saliendo de la ciudad para llegar a los campos verdes de las afueras de la ciudad, ambos se sentían más tranquilos, menos en tensión. Era como volver al zoologico, tantos campos verdes, tantos árboles y tantos recuerdos. De vez en cuando Saya miraba a Hagi y le sonreía. Dentro de todo lo que pudiera pasar, de esta guerra entre reinas, Saya era por primera vez en mucho tiempo feliz. Estaba enamorada, era correspondida y había conocido placeres hasta ahora prohibidos.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien para andar tanto?.- preguntó parandose para tocarle la mejilla con la palma de la mano y comprobar su temperatura.- Quizás debería haber venido sola, necesitas descansar más...-

- Estoy bien, mis heridas han curado... y donde tú vayas, yo iré contigo.-

- Hagi...- susurró con voz melosa. Él puso su mano sobre la de la chica, queriendo mostrarle que estaba perfectamente bien y parece que surtió efecto pues la muchacha sonrió y volvió a emprender el camino.-

Ya podían divisar la casa a lo lejos y eso les alegró. El calor era bastante pesado y venían andando desde bastante lejos. Apretaron un poco el paso con el deseo de llegar lo antes posible y meterse en la casa para disfrutar un poco del aire acondicionado. Al acercarse un poco más pudieron ver a los niños jugando fuera de casa, era agradable volver a oír risas infantiles, aunque a la vez hacía que a la dama le doliera un poco el pecho al recordar a Riku. Una parte de ella siempre se sentiría culpable de la muerte de su hermano y su padre, pero al menos ya había aprendido que la mejor manera de aligerar ese sentimiento, aunque solo fuera un poco, era matar a Diva y así vengar a su familia.

- ¡¡Saya!! ¡¡Ha venido Saya!! - gritaba Javier al verles venir por el camino.- ¡¡Saya!!! - volvió a gritar la niña agitando la mano para que la joven la viera. La muchacha no pudo volver a sonreír y agitar la mano tímidamente. Le sorprendía lo cariñosa que era esa niña, y aún le sorprendía más que no se separara jamás del osito que ella le regaló por su cumpleaños. Parecía como si fuera un objeto muy preciado para ella.

Ante los gritos de la niña Kai y David salieron a recibir a Saya y por supuesto a su caballero, pues era de imaginar que Hagi vendría con ella. Al salir por la puerta vieron que ambos había llegado ya, y los niños estaban tirandoles de las ropas para que jugaran con ellos. Era una estampa divertida, Hagi tan serio como siempre hacía que el niño le tirara de la ropa con cierto miedo, sin embargo Saya estaba de cuclillas para poder mirar a la niña a la misma altura y esta se tiraba a su cuello para abrazarla. Por muchas cosas que pasaran, Saya seguía teniendo algo que hacía que la gente se encariñara con ella.

- Dejad a Saya y Hagi, niños. Los mayores tenemos que hablar.- dijo David.-

- Los mayores sois un rollo.-

- Los mayores sois un rollo.- repitió Javier después de su hermano como siempre y ambos echaron a correr tras la casa para seguir jugando.-

- Me alegra ver que estais bien.- afirmó Kai algo serio. Después de todo, había estado preocupado. Habían pasado tres días desde la fiesta de las fuerzas armadas, y ambos desaparecieron sin dejar más rastro que un charco de sangre. Todos se preguntaban si esa sangre sería de Saya, pues no era la primera vez que sufría alguna herida considerable durante una lucha.-... estuvimos preocupados.-

- Lo siento. Tuvimos algunos problemas...-

- ¿Qué pasó, Saya?- preguntó preocupado.-

- Hagi fue herido... ha necesitado estos días para recuperarse.- la muchacha le volvió a mirar con cara de preocupación al recordar los tres días, pero también se sonrojó de pies a cabeza por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Kai y David se miraron con duda, les extrañó esa reacción, pero algo en la manera en que actuaban ahora la dama y su caballero, en como procuraban tener contacto físico siempre y en como se miraban, hacía que David, que era más experimentado que Kai, sospechara el porque de ese sonrojo. Quizás era algo que siempre esperó que pasara, algo que estaba destinado.

- Estoy bien.- intervino Hagi.-

- Me alegro, entonces entrar, tenemos cosas de las que hablar.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron un par de horas entre café y conversaciones importantes. El Escudo rojo había recibido más información de los movimientos de Diva y sus caballeros, pero tampoco nada totalmente trascendente, sin embargo había un acontecimiento importante que necesitó ser tratado. Las niñas de Riku y Diva. Era un tema espinoso, todos sabían que nombrar a Riku traía mucho dolor a Kai y Saya. Aún así todos trataron de ser lo más profesionales que podían.

- Si esas niñas nacen, volverá a repetirse todo.-

- No tiene porque ser así, Saya.-

- Kai, Diva no las va a criar como niñas normales, las criará como chistophera. Todo tiene que terminar con nosotras... sino, no tiene sentido esta lucha.-

- Pero...-

- Saya tiene razón. Es peligroso que haya otra generación de reinas. - David comprendía que aquello era díficil tanto para Kai como para Saya. Por un lado el muchacho quería que esas niñas, unico vinculo que aún tenía con Riku, fueran criadas como personas normales y vivieran. Por otro lado, Saya sufría con la idea de que fueran una segunda parte de la historia de reinas y caballeros. Era más complicado para ella pues sabía lo que suponía vivir en un mundo donde no eres como todos, donde por más que te esfuerces no puedes encajar del todo. Por eso tal vez decidió apoyarla, aunque comprendía perfectamente a Kai.-

- ¡¡Pero son las hijas de Riku!! ¡¡No podeís matarlas sin más!!- se giró para mirar a Saya a los ojos y cogiendole de los brazos volvió a hablarle.- ¡¡No puedes matarlas!! Son tus sobrinas... son mi única familia.- Ahí estaban de nuevo, esas palabras que se arrepentió de pronunciar al instante. Las mismas que dijo en su día en la torre del zoologico, y otra vez, como en ese día algo en los ojos de Saya se rompió... algo en ella se apagó. Le miró entre dolida y decepcionada y le agarró fuertemente por la muñeca de una de sus manos para hacer que le soltara.-

-Esto no es asunto tuyo... Ellas serán un monstruo... tal y como lo soy yo. Acabaré con esto, acabaré con todo... Hagi.- se giró dandole la espalda a Kai.- ... vamonos. - Así sin más salieron de la casa, dejando a Kai con una disculpa en los labios que no pudo llegar a pronunciar. Por más que intentara aguantarse y cuidar sus palabras siempre había un momento en que no lo conseguía y terminaba haciendo daño a su hermana. Se había prometido a si mismo que nunca más diría algo así, y lo peor de todo es que se lo había prometido a Riku. Quería acercarse a ella, sin embargo no hacía más que alejarse cada vez más y más. No solo se sentía mal por él, aunque también, sino por el hecho de que notaba que cada vez Saya se sentía más sola y menos hunida a los humanos. Además, sabía que ella le ocultaba algo, en algún lugar de sus planes contra Diva había algo que quería ocultarles.

- Me parece que la has fastidiado.-

- Gracias.- contestó con ironía.- no me había dado cuenta.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por el camino Saya caminaba en silencio junto a su caballero, el cual estaba preocupado por ella. Sabía que, por mucho que lo ocultara, su corazón resultaba herido con facilidad. Sobretodo si era Kai quien lo hacía, pues de algún modo la unión entre esos dos era más profunda de lo que parecía desde fuera. Tal vez porque para Saya era lo más parecido que nunca tuvo a una familia y para Kai era lo único que tenía en el mundo. Por más que el muchacho muchas veces dijera cosas como esas, en el fondo todos sabían que eran palabras salidas del descuido y no del corazón. Saya era su familia, él la consideraba así, era evidente... a veces era también evidente que la consideraba aún más que eso. Puede que esa fuera la razón por la que en ocasiones no la contaba como familia, pues se le hacía imposible considerar hermana a la mujer que amaba. Hagi sabía todo eso, era un buen observador, después de todo se pasaba las decadas en que Saya dormía observando a los humanos.

- ¿Crees que soy un monstruo por querer matar a esas niñas?.- preguntó Saya parandose en seco.- ¿Crees que ... que soy un monstruo?.- aquellas palabras le trajeron de nuevo a la memoria la escena del zoologico y las lágrimas surcando su bello rostro.-

- No lo creo, no creo que pudieras serlo ni aunque lo intentaras. Sólo tú conoces el dolor que les puede suponer su sangre en este mundo. Sólo tú puedes comprender su futuro. Si tú deseo es dar fin a todo en esta lucha, yo te seguiré hasta el fin...-

La dama miró a los ojos de su caballero y pudo ver la tristeza que suponía para él tener que cumplir con la promesa que se hicieron cuando llegara el momento, pero a la vez pudo observar la sinceridad de cada palabra. Quizás después de todo hubiera merecido la pena vivir esa vida de dolor e inconformidad si con ello pudo conocer a Hagi y compartir ese amor tan grande que calentaba su corazón.

- Siento haberte hecho prometer que me matarías cuando llegara el fin, si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé... aún así haré todo lo posible para morir junto a Diva y así liberarte de esta condena.- acarició su mejilla y le miró a los ojos.- Hasta mi último aliento daré gracias por haberte tenido a mi lado, daré gracias a los dioses por hacerte llegar a mí.-

- Cuando tú partas, yo partiré contigo... vayas a donde vayas, sea cielo o infierno... yo estaré contigo. Siempre.- Él cogió con su mano la mano de ella que reposaba sobre su mejilla y la acercó a su boca para besarla con suavidad.- Ni la muerte podrá separarme de tí.-

- Gracias por no dejarme.- La muchacha rompió a llorar, se sentía vulnerable cada vez que Kai sin darse cuenta le trataba de nuevo como si fuera alguien ajena a todos los que le rodeaban, por eso lloró y lloró como aquella vez en las calles de París, rodeada por el estrecho abrazo de su caballero, reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Nunca tendría palabras suficientes para agradecerle todo lo que hacía por ella. Siempre un apoyo, siempre imperturbable pasara el tiempo que pasara, como una roca que el tiempo no puede destruir... él siempre le esperaba con unas palabras tímidas de consuelo y un regazo cálido para cobijarla. Aunque su silencio fuera frío, su corazón era un tibio hogar al que siempre podía regresar. Pasara lo que pasara, hiciera lo que hiciera y transcurriera el tiempo que transcurriera él siempre estaría allí esperando por una mirada y un deseo que cumplir.

Después de un rato se separaron y continuaron su camino sin decir más. Era más fácil así para ambos, caminar hacia el horizonte sin palabras, solo con la presencia reconfortante del otro. Paso tras paso el final se veía más cerca, la historia de sus vidas y sus batallas estaba más y más cerca del final. Algún día la vela de su tiempo se terminaría de consumir sin previo aviso, y ese día estarían preparados para recoger lo que sus karmas habían sembrado y renacer con la esperanza de ser felices. Era su único deseo, lo único que se atrevía a pedir a estas alturas. Un día, lejano o no, ambos renacerían en otros cuerpos y podrían reír, amar y llorar como cualquiera.

- ¿Crees en la reencarnación?.- preguntó ella de repente absorta en sus pensamientos. Hagi se sorprendió por esa pregunta.-

- No lo sé...-

- Mi padre me dijo una vez que todas las lágrimas que derramamos son puestas en una balanza cuando morimos y dios nos las cambia por sonrisas para nuestra próxima vida. Sé que era solo un cuento, pero me gustaría que fuera verdad... me gustaría soñar con otra vida, con otros tu y yo, con una vida normal.- sonrió ante su siguiente pensamiento.- Me gustaría saber como serías si hubieras ido al instituto, con un uniforme tradicional japones masculino... (nota: alguien que me de klinex que me sangra la nariz xDD)-

- Yo no... ¿uniforme?... yo...- Saya empezó a reír, la hacía gracia cuando Hagi se quedaba sin palabras. Él era callado ya de por si, pero cuando ella le decía algo fuera de lo común él no sabía que decir, se quedaba pensativo y tartamudeaba. Era curioso como ese hombre callado podía hacerle pasar de la tristeza al amor y del amor a la risa. Le quería... le quería tanto que no pudo evitar abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.- ¿Y esto?.-

- Por hacerme reír.-

- Yo no pretendía... pero no me quejo.- y diciendo esto él también le rodeó con sus brazos para hacer aún más fuerte el abrazo.-

- Que escena tan conmovedora.- dijo una voz bien conocida mientras aplaudia.- Veros es como ver Romeo y Julieta... hace que mi corazón se sienta joven de nuevo.- Nathan salió de entre los árboles e instintivamente Hagi se puso delante de Saya.- Oh, que bonito... el caballero enamorado de su dama protegiendola de los malos. De todos modos, no creo que estés en condiciones de proteger a nadie.- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acercó tanto a Hagi que pudo golpearle en las costillas aún doloridas por el ataque de la fiesta de las fuerzas armadas. Aún no estaba del todo recuperado, y aún Saya quiso darle su sangre, ambos sabían que no podía ser pues el nivel de sangre de la dama era escaso incluso para mantenerla a ella en plenas capacidades. El dolor hizo que el caballero cayera de rodillas inevitablemente y fue esta vez Saya la que se puso frente a él para protegerle.-

- No sé para que has venido, pero no dejaré que volvaís a tocar a Hagi.-

- Si seguís así voy a llorar...- se burló Nathan, pero Saya no bromeaba, cogió su espada y la desenvainó lista para cualquier ataque.- Siento decir que esta vez Diva no quiere nada con el apuesto caballero, esta vez todo quedará en familia.-

- ¡No dejaré que le toques un pelo a Saya!.- gritó Hagi levantandose a duras penas.-

- ¿Tú lo vas a evitar?.- se rió a carcajadas.- ¿Tú y cuántos más? Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para diversiones, Diva espera.- sus brazós se transformaron en las largas zarpas de christophera que le caracterizaban y con una lanzó a Hagi contra un árbol, mientras que con la otra agarró a Saya por la garganta haciendo que soltara la espalda para tener ambas manos libres para tratar de soltarse. El caballero de Diva apretó más y más hasta que un crujido sonó y Saya no pudo luchar más contra su propia asfixia.- Cuidaremos bien de ella.- le dijo a Hagi con ironía. Antes de que este pudiera levantarse y contratacar Nathan desapareció con Saya.

**TO BI CONTINUI...**

_Wenassss Capitulo cortito, lo siento... la inspiración no me acompañaba mucho al principio y me ha costado. Al final ya mi musa se ha dignado a trabajar, pero quería dejar el capitulo ahí para dejaros con la intriga. Si quereís la siguiente parte rápido ya sabeís... mi musa cobra en reviews, contra más reviews más cobra y más quiere trabajar xDDD._

_Estoy comenzando otro... un post-sueño-de-Saya... osea, como sería todo en su despertar 30 años después del final de la serie. ... Espero publicar el primer capitulo en unos días. Aún estoy dudando en el título... "Deja vú, el sueño que nunca fue" o "El despertar de mis sentidos"... aunque igual a última hora me inspiro y le pongo otro xDD... no sé. Trataré de seguir actualizando este cada 7/8 días._

_PROXIMO CAPITULO: "¿Por qué me has abandonado? Eres mi sangre, eres mi carne... tú eres yo y yo soy tú... donde tu terminas yo comienzo. ¿No puedes quererme?." Las lágrimas del dolor pesan más que la venganza. La sangre fluye de un cuerpo a otro... el amor late con rotundidad. NO ME ABANDONES. _


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA1:** Este relato es la segunda parte de "Claro de Luna"... no es estrictamente necesario haberlo leído, pero sería adecuado xDD... después de todo sigue del final de "Claro de Luna"

**NOTA2:** Este relato contiene spoiler del capitulo 37 y puede que de algunos más... pero si no los habéis visto podéis leer el fanfic sin problemas, puesto que los diálogos del capitulo importantes están incluidos. Puede que no sean literales 100 pero he tratado de ser lo más literal que me permite mi memoria ). Aunque algunos los cambiaré un poco a propósito para el fanfic.

Quiero dedicar este relato a la gente que me dejó reviews en "Claro de Luna", pero especialmente a **agf, Maya-chan, Bake-tsuki, Ann, Eugenia, Shadashiva, KreuzAsakura y spe metallium **porque sus reviews tienen algo que me animó a escribir esta segunda parte. Espero que sigais apoyándome con esta segunda parte, porque vosotros tenéis vuestro pellizquito de mérito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Respirar dolía, moverse dolía, incluso pensar dolía, pero lo que más dolía era aquel sentimiento de inutilidad. Había sido incapaz de moverse y hacer algo para impedir que Nathan se llevara a Saya. Aquello heria no solo su orgullo de caballero, sino su corazón. Ante sus ojos... todo ocurrió ante sus ojos y no pudo reaccionar. Reunió sus fuerzas y se levantó del suelo, fuera como fuera siempre sacaba fuerzas de donde no las tenía si la vida de Saya dependía de ello. Y si iba a estar en manos de Diva, y sobretodo de Amshel, no estaría precisamente a salvo. Sabe dios lo que querían hacer con ella.

Una vez consiguió ponerse en pie se disponía a seguir el olor de Saya, pero una figura corría hacia él llamandole por su nombre. No pudo distinguir bien quien era hasta unos segundos después. Tenía prisa, su mente solo pensaba en eso, necesitaba seguir el rastro de Saya antes de perderlo, sin embargo sabía que 2 minutos más o menos no tendrían diferencia.

- ¡Hagi! - corrió hacia él Monique.- Oí ruido y al correr hacia aquí te vi herido. ¿Estás bien? ¿Aviso a David?.-

- Estoy bien... gracias.- contestó secamente como era normal en él.- Por favor, dile a David que Nathan se ha llevado a Saya.-

- ¡¿Qué ?! ¿Se han llevado a Saya? ¿Quién es Nathan?.-

- Diselo por favor. Tengo que ir tras ellos.- Sin decir una sola palabra más a aquella chica con la que realmente no había cruzado más de dos "hola" de cortesía Hagi se marchó tras su dama. Tenía que encontrarla rápido.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. POM POM. POM POM. La ansiedad y la preocupación compartían a partes iguales el cuerpo del caballero que temía por la vida de su dama. Quería estar junto a ella de nuevo, terminar con todos sus enemigos y permitirla descansar de tanta lucha. Era doloroso ver como con cada aliento, Saya no podía hacer otra cosa que luchar y luchar, pelear por la gente que amaba y guardar su dolor en lo más profundo de si misma. Podía leer en sus ojos el sufrimiento, el deseo de poder dejar de dividir su corazón en dos para no herir más a la gente que le rodeaba, para no preocupar a nadie. Una parte de ella era fuerte, luchaba y nunca cedía ante la tristeza. Otra parte de ella lloraba cada segundo, deseando hacerse un ovillo en algún rincón seguro e ignorar si el mundo seguía girando o no. Por eso cada vez que la miraba a los ojos su sangre de caballero hervía y le obligaba, aún más si cabe, a protegerla con su propia vida. Era casi un sueño para él poder ver a Saya de nuevo sonreír sin preocupaciones, como lo hiciera cuando vivían juntos en el zoologico o como lo hacía cuando la encontró en Okinawa. Fue doloroso para él, no podía negarlo, el hecho de que ella hubiera olvidado todo incluyendole a él, pero hubiera sabido cuanta desgracia le traería a ella la promesa que hicieron de derrotar a Diva, razón por la que fue a buscarla allí, nunca hubiera aparecido.

A veces la ignorancia produce la mayor de las felicidades.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un portazo sonó y todos se asustaron. Rapidamente la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Monique entró casi asfixiada por la intensa carrera. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que decirlo rápido, pero apenas podía respirar.

- ¿Monique? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó burlandose Kai al ver a la muchacha tan agotada.- Estás en baja forma, ¿eh?.-

- Saya...- susurró entre jadeo y jadeo.-

- Ya se fue...- contestó David.-

- No... yo... - respiró hondo.- Hagi... me lo encontré... en el camino. Se... se llevaron a Saya...-

- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó de pronto Kai agarrandola por los hombros mientras la zarandeaba.- ¡¿Estás segura?! ¡¿Quién se la llevó?! ¡Habla!.-

- Tranquilizate Kai.- El amigo de David y padre de la muchacha la agarró del brazo para tranquilizarlo y que soltara a la joven.- Monique, respira y dinos todo.-

- Yo... iba de camino a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas... oí ruido como de pelea a lo lejos y cuando me acerqué Hagi parecía malherido. Me dijo... que un tal Nathan se había llevado a Saya... y que él se iba tras ellos.-

- ¡Tenemos que ir también! ¡Hay que encontrar a Saya!.-

- Sabía que esto pasaría... pero no tan pronto.-

- ¿Cómo? - se sorprendió Kai.- ¿Cómo que sabías que esto pasaría?.-

- Quienes se encargan de vigilar los movimientos de Diva y sus caballeros me informaron hace unos días que había indicios que indicaban que Diva estaba preparando una casa con mucha seguridad y alejada. Lo que nos extrañó es saber que durante decadas alguien de una supuesta organización para mantener bienes culturales se habían encargado de conservar los muebles del castillo del zoologico. Lo que nos llamó la atención es que hace dos días esa misma organización trajo parte de esas cosas a la casa que preparaba Diva. Las fotos que pudieron hacer muestran un cuarto totalmente preparado que concuerda con las descripciones del cuarto de Saya en el zoologico según los diarios de Joel.-

- ¿Quieres decir que Diva ha preparado un cuarto para Saya? No lo entiendo...-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El dolor es la primera sensación que percibió. Era punzante y le recorría todo el cuerpo, aún así ya era algo que conocía demasiado bien. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y la imagen que vio le impactó de plena en el corazón. Parpadeó con fuerza varias veces creyendo que era un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría.

Su cama, su cómoda, su lampara de cristales de colores, el retraro que Joel le encargó a un pintor de ella junto a su chelo... cada cosa que había en ese cuarto eran como recuerdos de un pasado que ya no sentía suyo. Hacia mucho tiempo que había olvidado el tacto de sus cojines de raso en el rostro, el olor de las velas de canela que siempre se encendían de noche, había demasiados detalles que decadas atrás había olvidado pero ahora al notarlo todo de golpe era como si lo ocurrido hasta ahora fuera un largo y frío sueño del que volvía a despertar en su cama de Francia.

Miró a todos lados, reconociendo hasta el detalle más insignificante y fue entonces cuando por primera vez se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un sueño. Recordó así como Nathan se la había llevado a la fuerza.

- ¡¡¡¡DIVAAAAAAA!!!! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que su grito resonara pos cada pasillo de la casa. Desde un cuarto en la planta superior su hermana observaba divertida la reacción de la muchacha por las camaras de vigilancia.-

- La bella durmiente despertó muy enfadada.- bromeó.- Creo que es hora de hacerle una visita.-

Pocos minutos después, mientras Saya se había levantado y estaba aporreando la puerta de su cuarto, Diva camminaba por el pasillo que llevaba hacia su hermana. Se apoyó en la puerta de madera y habló.

- Esto me trae recuerdos...-

- ¿Diva? ¡¡Sacame de aquí!!.-

- ...solo que entonces era yo quien estaba encerrada tras una puerta.- continuó hablando sin hacerle caso.- ¿Cómo te sientes al estar sola y alejada de cualquier otro ser vivo? Te acostumbrarás... tarde o temprano lo harás.-

- ¿Qué planeas? ¿Crees que puedes encerrarme aquí?-

- No lo creo... lo sé. Me he tomado muchas molestias para que sientas lo que yo. Tú quieres eliminarme, me consideras inferior a los humanos, incluso siendo de tu propia sangre.- apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y sintió pena de si misma. Era díficil abrir su corazón frente a quien la consideraba enemiga, pero quería hacerle entender su dolor antes de hacerselo sentir en su propia piel.- Me quieres matar como si fuera un animal, pero tú eres como yo, tenemos la misma sangre, el mismo destino. La única diferencia entre nosotras es que tú te criaste en una jaula más grande y que tu captor te engañó con falso amor. ¿Tu jaula de oro te hace mejor que yo? ¿Merezco yo morir por no ser tan afortunada?. - Saya sabía todas esas cosas, sabía que no era justa en cierta manera su forma de pensar, pero dejó de tenerlo en cuenta cuando su hermana se convirtió en alguien que disfrutaba del sufrimiento de los seres humanos. - Dices que tienes familia, amigos, amor... pero ¿Es cierto eso?-

- ¡Claro que lo es! -

- Entonces, ¿por qué te usan contra mí? No eres más que un arma en sus manos.-

- ¡Eso es mentira! -

- No es eso lo que tengo entendido. Después de todo, ¿cuándo apareció ese tal David en tu vida?.- Diva esperaba una respuesta, pero el silencio de Saya fue más que evidente, ella misma sabía la dolorosa respuesta.- Bien, parece que lo sabes. Solo fue cuando te necesitaron en su lucha contra mí. Solo entonces tus "_amigos_" del Escudo Rojo se pusieron en contacto contigo. ¿Y ese hermanito tuyo?-

- ¡¡Deja a Kai fuera de esto!!.- el dolor del corazón de Saya hizo acto de presencia en forma de furia, golpeando la puerta mientras gritaba para que le dejaran salir. Diva sonreía contenta de haber conseguido su objetivo, pero aún no estaba saciada.-

- Kai, nuestro querido Kai. ¿Puedes decirme con sinceridad que él no te rechazó cuando supo lo que eras? ¿Nunca te miró con miedo? ¿Nunca te rechazó?.- De nuevo el silencio habló más que las palabras y Saya se dio por vencida. Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Siempre se quería negar a verlo, aquneu a veces ella misma se reconocía todas aquellas cosas, en todo momento hacía su mejor esfuerzo para olvidar las palabras hirientes que sin darse cuenta la gente le había dirigido, pero llegaba un momento en que por más que cierres los ojos, el ruido de tu mente no te deja ignorar la realidad.

Y la realidad es, aunque no quiera, que ella es un christophera y que nunca podrá ser humana.

Se había esforzado durante décadas en parecerlo, en sentirse como tal, pero la sangre no miente. Cada latido de su corazón la llevaba a vivir una vida que no deseaba ser vivida, cada gota de sangre era un recordatorio de que incluso deseandolo sobre todas las cosas, ella no debía tener esa vida sencilla y feliz que encontró en Okinawa, que tanto ella como todos los christophera deberían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y dejar que el mundo humano fuera solo eso... humano.

- Parece que tienes cosas en las que pensar... tomate tu tiempo, no hay prisa. Vas a estar aquí muchoooo tiempo.-

Diva también tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, cosas en las que siempre había pensado, pero que una vez más le rondaban la mente. Era verdad que su comportamiento no era lo que los humanos llamarían civilizado, pero tampoco se puede decir que ella fue tratada de un modo civilizado desde su nacimiento. Cuando conoció a Saya por primera vez, cuando su voz se hizo una dulce compañía que solo estaba separada por una puerta, su corazón se dividió en dos mitades. Una anhelaba salir de allí y conocer el amor de una hermana de voz suave que le contaba cosas del exterior y le pedía canciones. Otra deseaba hacerle pagar por la suerte de ser criada entre algodones y aún así quejarse por nimiedades. Oírla contar como todos la cuidaban, como lo tenía todo, sobretodo libertad... y aún así se sentía desgraciada por cosas que Diva mataría por vivir. Era cierto que Amshel cuidaba de ella, pero de una manera que no era ni parecida al modo en que Joel lo hacía con Saya. Fuera por su estudio o no, él le trataba como un padre cariñoso, Amshel solo lo hacía como un dueño a su mascota. Le alimentaba, le daba ropa, le visitaba... pero nunca tenía palabras de consuelo ni hizo nada por sacarla de allí.

Por eso, esa parte de ella que quería a Saya aún no podía morir del todo, algo en su corazón quería hacerle entender que solo ella era su familia, que solo ella podía entenerla. Ni Joel, ni su padre de Okinawa, ni Kai, ni Riku, ni siquiera Hagi podían entender su corazón tanto como ella lo hacía. El temor, las dudas, la soledad, el peso de esa sangre que les marcó el destino.

_"¿Por qué me has abandonado? Eres mi sangre, eres mi carne... tú eres yo y yo soy tú... donde tu terminas yo comienzo. ¿No puedes quererme?." _

Esos pensamientos atenazaban el corazón de la reina de ojos azules. Quería ser amada, tan amada como lo era su hermana. Quería esa familia que nunca le dejaron tener, pero ahora ella misma crearía esa familia, sin necesidad de esperar que alguien lo hiciera para ella, abandonando la tonta esperanza de que alguien se diera cuenta que incluso ella merecía una redención.

**2 semanas después...**

Tanto Hagi como el Escudo Rojo habían intentado asaltar la casa donde Diva tenía retenida a Saya, pero las medidas de seguridad eran extremas. Tanto sus caballeros como los "Corpse Corps" impidieron cualquier intento de entrar. David y Kai comenzaban a darse por vencidos, pero Hagi jamás lo haría. Muchas fueron las peleas que se llevaron a cabo alrededor de la casa y varias veces Saya pudo llegar a divisar a lo lejos a Hagi, pero por más que gritó, por más que golpeó los cristales, las paredes y la puerta no consiguió nada. Su época de sueño estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, cada vez pasaba más y más horas en la cama, cada vez se alimentaba peor y cada vez la tristeza se hacía más presente.

Por fin, hubo un día en el que no pasó nada, nadie intentó rescatarla, ningún ruido en el jardín indicó lo contrario, pero lo que ella no podía sospechar es que ese sería el día en que la libertad volvería a su vida. De una forma u otra...

CONTINUARA...

_Holaaaa Estaba esperando a tener 50 reviews para publicar el siguiente xDD... pero me conformo con 49, no quiero tardar mucho entre capitulo y capitulo. Me alegra que esté gustando tanto. 3_

_La historia comienza a ponerse interesante... y a la vez comienza a acercarse al final, cada vez queda menos. Estar atentos, los últimos capitulos estaran llenos de peleas, sangre, sentimientos intensos y muchas verdades desveladas. Contra más reviews mandeis, más rápido públicaré el siguiente... mi meta son los 60, pero si son más mejor._

_PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Huye conmigo, seamos dos personas nuevas. Tú y yo... para siempre ... Olvida la tristeza de un corazón que no para de llorar, conozcamos la felicidad por fin. ¿Puedes abandonarlo todo por mí?." El dolor late bajo nuestra piel, es como un ser vivo que se alimenta de nosotros... QUIERO OLVIDAR!! _


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA1:** Este relato es la segunda parte de "Claro de Luna"... no es estrictamente necesario haberlo leído, pero sería adecuado xDD... después de todo sigue del final de "Claro de Luna"

**NOTA2:** Este relato contiene spoiler del capitulo 37 y puede que de algunos más... pero si no los habéis visto podéis leer el fanfic sin problemas, puesto que los diálogos del capitulo importantes están incluidos. Puede que no sean literales 100 pero he tratado de ser lo más literal que me permite mi memoria ). Aunque algunos los cambiaré un poco a propósito para el fanfic.

Quiero dedicar este relato a la gente que me dejó reviews en "Claro de Luna", pero especialmente a **agf, Maya-chan, Bake-tsuki, Ann, Eugenia, Shadashiva, KreuzAsakura y spe metallium **porque sus reviews tienen algo que me animó a escribir esta segunda parte. Espero que sigais apoyándome con esta segunda parte, porque vosotros tenéis vuestro pellizquito de mérito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El ambiente estaba extrañamente tranquilo, eso es lo que pensaba Saya. En los últimos días era habitual oír peleas y ruidos continuos en la casa, sabía que sus amigos estaban haciendo todo lo posible para liberarla de allí, por eso el darse cuenta de que hoy nadie parecía venir le deprimió. ¿Se habrían dado por vencido? ¿Les había hecho algo Diva? ¿Estarían bien?. Esas y otra preguntas atenazaban el corazón de la dama, que comenzaba a pensar en que quizás este fuera su destino. Vivir lo mismo que vivió Diva. Era gracioso si lo pensaba. Ella comenzó su vida rodeada de gente, mimada y amada por su familia y terminaría encerrada. Diva, por el contrario, comenzó su vida encerrada como un animal y al final conseguiría su propia familia, una que le amara y le diera ese afecto que quizás siempre necesitó.

En su corazón, algo le decía que eso era lo correcto. En estas dos semanas había podido pensar mucho, y aunque todavía tenía en su mente la idea de terminar con todos los cristophera, también se daba cuenta que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si ella hubiera sido tratada con Diva y Diva hubiera sido cuidada por Joel, todo podría haber sido al revés. Quizás ahora fuera ella la que quisiera vengarse de todos por haber sido rechazada y repudiada, tratada como un animal sin sentimientos.

Quería odiarla, dios sabe que quería odiarla y tenía motivos para ello, pero a veces le era simplemente imposible no sentir pena por esa niña grande que no sabía como demostrar su necesidad sin hacer daño. Muchas veces en estos días Diva vino a hablar con ella, con palabras crueles escondía la tristeza de su corazón y poco a poco le demostraba que aunque sus métodos fueran equivocados y despiadados, los fines eran increíblemente puros. Tener una familia, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Conseguir todo lo que nunca tuvo y siempre se le negó. Era en esos momentos cuando Saya sentía cierta empatía con ella, sentía su dolor, su tristeza, pensaba en como debía ser sentirse tan increíblemente sola. Aún así, muchas de las cosas que había hecho no tenían justificación. La muerte de Riku, los experimentos de los Sif y los Corpse Corps, sus planes de destruir a los humanos, de crear un mundo de christophera... aunque puede que parte de esas cosas salieran más de la mente de Amshel que de la de Diva, aún así ella era la reina y él un simple caballero. Si hubiera querido podría haberle detenido, pero nunca lo hizo. Quizás porque él era lo más parecido que tenía a un padre.

Todo eso eran divagaciones, contradicciones que no podía resolver, pero pasara lo que pasara, por más que comenzara a entender a Diva, tenía algo claro. No pensaba permitir que algún día esta lucha entre reinas se repitiera, no quería que la humanidad sufriera, por eso terminaría con Diva antes de que diera a luz a esas dos niñas, y cuando todo terminara y esta lucha fuera solo un mal recuerdo, ella misma podría por fin descansar en paz y morir junto a su familia de sangre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Saya resonaban unos pasos firmes, poco a poco se acercaban sigilosamente a la puerta hasta que se detuvieron justo en frente de la misma. El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta extrañó a Saya. ¿Para qué llamaban si ella no podía abrir ni salir de allí?. Se acercó intrigada y oyó como llamaban de nuevo.

- ¿Quién es?.- preguntó cada vez más extrañada.-

- ¿Saya? Soy Solomon, te voy a sacar de aquí.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -

- Hay algo que tienes que saber, algo que solo tú puedes detener. Ven conmigo. -

- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? Eres un caballero de Diva, ¿es esto algún plan de ella?.-

- ¿Aún desconfias de mí?. Puede que mi sangre sea la misma que recorre el cuerpo de mi madre, pero mi corazón hace tiempo que te sirve a ti.- el sonido de una llave en la cerradura de la puerta hizo que Saya creyera en las palabras del rubio caballero.- Ven conmigo, no te arrepentirás.- La puerta se abrió y ambos quedaron frente a frente. El caballero tendió su mano a la dama y con cierta desconfianza ella la tomó.- Tenemos que darnos prisa y tener cuidado. Hay mucha seguridad, aunque hoy menos de lo habitual. Te habrás dado cuenta que hoy todo está muy tranquilo.-

- Sí...- contestó tristemente.-

- Diva citó a tus amigos en un teatro de las afueras. Planea matarlos a todos y comenzar allí su plan para convertir a todos los humanos en cristophera. Si lo consigue, el mundo que conocemos llegará hoy a su final.-

- ¿Qué? Pero eso no...-

- Escuchame bien. Amshel lo ha planeado todo cuidadosamente. Como ya sabes la canción de Diva activa la mutación génetica que convierte a los humanos en christophera, hace tiempo que nuestras empresas están vendiendo alimentos, medicamentos y demás cosas que contienen el activo que provoca esa mutación. Por eso cuando Diva cante y las señales de televisión y radio mundial sean intervenidas para que la canción se vea y se oiga en todo el mundo, no habrá nada que hacer. El mundo de los humanos llegará a su fin. Yo una vez fui humano y tú a tu manera también lo has sido y aún lo eres, creo que entenderás porque hago esto, no deseo que el mundo conozca el otro lado. La felicidad de Diva, será la tristeza de todos los demás. Además, deseo servirte a ti y no a ella, quiero conocer el mundo que tú ves, quiero que seas mi reina, mi madre, mi novia.-

- Solomon, yo...-

- No importa, no hay tiempo para esto ahora. Debemos irnos.- Ambos corrieron por aquel pasillo rumbo a la salida, sin saber que las cámaras lo estaban registrando todo y que una divertida Diva lo veía desde su cómoda posición.-

- Oh, el amor es más fuerte que la sangre. Pobrecito Solomon, por muy fuerte que sea su amor nunca será correspondido. ¿No quieres que le detenga?- preguntó Nathan con tono irónico.-

- Ya sabía que haría eso, es justo lo que deseo. Dejaremos que juegue al caballero de dorada armadura con mi hermanita, así será él quien la lleve a su tumba.- La reina sonrió pensando en que todo estaba yendo perfectamente, tal y como lo planeó. Hoy todo terminaría, pero no como su hermana siempre pensó. Todo lo que ella tenía y amaba, lo aplastaría con sus propias manos ante sus ojos y por fin vería como Saya se quedaba sola en un mundo que solo le amaría a ella, una única reina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el teatro todo estaba casi preparado, la gente tomaba asiento poco a poco esperando por esa magnifica actuación que les habían prometido. Importantes personalidades tanto del gobierno americano, como de varios países más habían elegido este acto como un buen lugar para reunirse informalmente. Los americanos habían promovido con suma facilidad la celebración del concierto de Diva, pensando que una voz como la de esa niña sería una buena cosa que mostrar para impresionar a sus aliados. Sin embargo todos desconocían todo lo que se estaba maquinando en la sombra, nunca podrían imaginar que incluso las personas más poderosas eran simples marionetas en manos Amshel.

En los pasillos de aquel recinto el Escudo rojo junto con Hagi se preparaban para actuar, pero era imposible negar que sin la ayuda de Saya se veían bastante perdidos, sin contar con el hecho de que Hagi y Kai estaban más preocupados en como estaría Saya que en el posible fin del mundo conocido. Aunque se avecinara una nueva sociedad que no podían imaginar, y algo de temor les atenazaba, pero Saya era el centro de sus pensamientos. Fuera como fuera, ahora solo podían centrarse en tratar de evitar algo que parecía inevitable.

- Estar atentos a todo, Diva a sido la que nos ha citado aquí, así que no dudeís que es una trampa.- dijo David muy serio.-

Todos asintieron y fueron a tomar sus puestos. Ante todo, ahora mismo lo prioritario era interceptar la señal de emisión. Si no podían evitar que la gente del reciento se convirtieran en christophera al menos evitarían que la mayoria de la humanidad lo hiciera. La situación de allí la podrían controlar llegado el momento, pero si la emosión llegaba a todo el mundo sería el fin y nadie, ni Saya podría hacer nada por los humanos.

- El equipo se está encargando de los repetidores que hay en la zona, harán lo que puedan, pero no creo que nos lo vayan a poner fácil. Así que hay que interceptar a Diva sea como sea.-

- Pero David... ella dijo que si veniamos Saya vendría. No soy tan tonto como para pensar que la va a liberar así como así, pero si está retenida aquí, ¿no deberíamos liberarla para que ella termine con Diva? Solo ella puede hacerlo.- explicó Kai.-

- Saya no está aquí...- sentenció muy seriamente Hagi.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Si lo estuviera yo lo sabría. No está aquí, no noto su olor.-

- Puede que te equivoques.-

- Kai, Hagi no se equivoca. Una reina y sus caballeros pueden sentirse mutuamente, si él no la siente es que no está aquí. ¡Mierda! Contaba con que Diva mintiera, pero esperaba equivocarme. Sin Saya será mucho más dificil.- cogió su walky-talky.- Equipos 2 y 3, pasen a posición 2 y preparense para entrar en acción si el concierto comienza.-

- Roger...- se oyó al otro lado del walky-talky.-

- Necesitaremos ayuda llegado el momento.- les dijo a los demás.-

De pronto los aplausos comenzaron a sonar y Nathan arreglado para la ocasión se situó en el escenario alumbrado por todos los focos. El espectaculo iba a comenzar, en todos los sentidos. Pronto una batalla que nadie imaginaba se produciría ante los ojos de un mundo cambiante que podía estar pasando por sus últimos momentos de normalidad.

- Amados espectadores, hoy su sangre arderá en la más maravillosa de las pasiones, sus ojos se abrirán a un nuevo mundo de sensaciones y sus oídos se deleitarán con los cantos de un angel terrenal. Disfruten, sueñen y por favor... sientan el nuevo aliento que ella les dará. Diva...- A todos les pareció una bella presentación para la cantante pues nadie conocía el doble sentido que había en cada palabra.

El escenario era ciertamente bello, una reproducción exacta del entorno de la torre donde ella creció, en las paredes de piedra falsa la hiedra y las rosas azules trepaban creando hermosas cascadas. Otro foco iluminó el lado izquierdo del escenario y pronto una Diva engalanada con un precioso vestido oscuro salió del backstage dirigiendose al centro. Se colocó en posición, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y comenzó a cantar. Los recuerdos flotaban por su mente. Desde la primera vez que Amshel le trajo un gramofono y escuchó opera, hasta la multitud de veces que cantó para su hermana. Fueron momentos felices, aún no sabía cuan despreciado sería ese amor, aún desconocía como su hermana traicionaría ese sentimiento. En ese entonces la felicidad fue un sentimiento que descubrió cuando supo que no era el único ser "extraño" que había sobre la faz de la tierra, que había alguien como ella, una hermana... alguien a quien llamar familia. Aún podía sentir esa felicidad, esa misma que le recorrió cada milimetro de piel el día que Saya le abrió la puerta y le invitó a la fiesta de Joel. Pero cuando llegó, cuando apreció ante esa gente con la boca manchada de sangre por su última comida, con el pelo desgarbado y la ropa roída todos la trataron como a un monstruo.

- ¡¡Oh dios mio!! -

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?-

- Un monstruo... ¡¡un demonio!!-

- ¿Será peligrosa?-

- Mirad!! Tiene sangre en la boca... ¿Es un vampiro?-

- Parece salvaje.- la gente murmuraba todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.-

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo a mi? ¿No es Saya como yo? ¡¡Y LA AMAÍS!! ¿No soy yo digna de ese amor?. Me encerraron, me condenaron al frío y la soledad perpetua, nadie pensó en si yo sentiría desolación. "_pensaba apresuradamente mientras todos la miraban con miedo y entonces lo vio. Vio a Joel, el hombre del que siempre hablaba Amshel, aquel que decidió encerrarla como a una bestia salvaje y darle una vida de lujos a Saya, todo para ver si el entorno condicionaba sus personalidades y sus actos. _"Tú... jugando a ser Dios, pensando que tienes derecho a jugar con mi vida. Ahora yo tomaré la tuya. Vine dispuesta a ser alguien nuevo, pero solo encontré rechazo en vuestras miradas y vuestras palabras. Bien, pues hablad... porque serán vuestras últimas palabras."_ y después de eso solo hubo sangre, muerte y venganza, y cuando Saya llegó a la fiesta descubrió que su hermoso regalo para Joel había sido una trampa mortal. Cuando por primera vez pudo ver a su hermana, Diva solo vio en sus ojos odio, asco y temor... lo mismo que en los de toda esa gente de la fiesta.Trató de acercarse a ella, pero Saya retrocedió aterrorizada.

- ¿Por... por qué?.- dijo sollozando y temblando.- ¿Qué has... hecho? ¡¡MONSTRUO!!-

- Eres mi sangre, eres mi carne... tú eres yo y yo soy tú... donde tu terminas yo comienzo. ¿No puedes quererme?. Ellos me trataron como si no fuera nada... ahora ellos son nada.- Se rió histerica. Lloraba y se reía, temblaba y apretaba los puños.- Tú y yo somos iguales... somos superiores a esos humanos. ¡¡NO TIENEN DERECHO A RECHAZARME!!-

- ¡¡¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ!!! - gritó Saya fuera de si.- Nunca seré como tú...- bajó el tono y cayó de rodillas rompiendo a llorar ruidosamente. Las lágrimas del dolor pesan más que la venganza. La unión de la sangre que se compartió y en algún momento se volvió enemiga, lo que me mantiene con vida es lo que causará tu muerte.

Esos recuerdos hicieron que una pequeña lágrima resbalara por el rostro de Diva, haciendo que los presentes pensaran que la dulce cantante estaba totalmente metida en su papel. Todos se emocionaban, la voz de la chica era preciosa y totalmente refinada, pero algunos de los presentes comenzaban a encontrarse mal, Diva lo notó y una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

- ¡¡Diva!! - la voz de Saya irrumpiendo en el escenario sorprendió a todos. Diva continuó cantando y en dos segundos Nathan se posicionó detrás de Saya y la arrastró hasta el backstage. La gente estaba confundida, pero lo tomaron como un incidente sin importancia, quizás alguna fan histerica. Sin embargo, algo más molesto que esto comenzó a hacer que la gente dejara de prestar atención y es que mucha gente del mismo público no paraba de hacer ruidos. De pronto los leves ruidos pasaron a ser quejidos y los quejidos casi gritos de dolor. Lógicamente la gente ya asustada miró y vieron como varias personas por toda la estancia parecían estar convirtiendose en monstruos. El pánico hizo acto de presencia y la gente que aún no tenía sintomas huía despavorida, pero algunos eran interceptados por los nuevos christophera y devorados casi en el acto.

David movilizó a los equipos que tenía dispuestos para acabar con los christophera, y Hagi corrió hacia el backstage al notar la presencia de Saya. Podía notar el latido furioso de su corazón, y sabía que para ella este era un día decisivo. Se preguntaba si estaría bien, si seguía retenida por los caballeros de Diva y más importante aún, si seguía decidida a matar a Diva. Bueno, eso último dudaba que cambiara, la cuestión era si pensaba hacerlo hoy, parecía la ocasión perfecta.

Debería estar dispuesto a todo, animandola para que pudiera hacerlo, pero sabía que si Saya lograba su objetivo llegaría el momento de cumplir esa promesa que se hicieron hace tanto. Esa promesa que maldecía mil veces haber hecho, pero aquel día en el tren, cuando ella tirstemente miraba por la ventana viendo los restos de una vida que Diva destrozó, no pudo negarse a aquella petición de acabar con el dolor de su corazón. Muerte. Ese sería el único momento de paz que la joven dama podría conseguir, al menos eso es lo que podían pensar en aquel instante. Ahora habían comprobado que no era así, ella podía ser feliz, tenía una familia, si solo abandonara esa carga auto-impuesta de terminar con lo que ella creía haber empezado... Sabía que si hacía todo esto era porque sentía que el día que abrió la puerta de la torre, ese día exacto, provocó todo lo que ahora estaba pasando. Era estupido, ella no tenía culpa, fue un acto inocente de alguien que desconocía los estragos que el encierro causó en la mente de Diva, pero nadie podría convencer a Saya de que la culpa no era suya.

Llegó al backstage y comprobó que, como había notado, Saya estaba allí, pero atrapada entre los brazos de Nathan.

- Tú otro caballero de dorada armadura. Estoy celoso... Primero Solomon, ahora Hagi... tienes un montón de chicos guapos cuidandote. Aunque, ¿dónde está mi amado hermano?.-

- ¿Cómo sabes que...-

- Saya querida, nosotros lo sabemos todo... ese chico es tan estúpido. Es como un pajarito enamorado, sabíamos que trataría de ganar puntos ante ti ayudandote a escapar. - nuevamente Nathan se burlaba de ellos, como si fuera superior y conociera todas las respuestas a preguntas que Saya no se atrevía a formular.-

- ¡Él es el único de vosotros que realmente merece la pena! - la furia de Saya se acrecentaba por momentos y con ella el color rojo de sus pupilas. Lo que no notó fue la mirada algo dolida de su caballero, el cual no pudo evitar que al oír esas palabras algo en su interior sufriera. Era estúpido, un sentimiento que nunca creyó que fuera a tener, pero ahí estaba... celos.-

- Uy, eso ha dolido. - el tono burlón nuevamente haciendo acto de presencia. Sin embargo, esta vez apretó las manos con las que la retenía hasta que consiguió que un gemido de dolor saliera de su boca.-

- ¡Saya! - Hagi olvidó todo lo demás y se decidió a empezar de una vez el combate. Primero Nathan, después ya se vería...- ¡Sueltala! Esta lucha será entre caballeros.-

- Estaba deseando oír eso.- Nathan soltó bruscamente a la dama empujandola contra una falsa pared que en realidad era parte del decorado. No fue nada serio, en el momento se levantó y tras dirigirle una mirada preocupada a Hagi este le contestó de igual manera que podía irse, él se encargaría de esto.

Mientras, los christophera estaban siendo más o menos controlados por el equipo del escudo rojo, que realmente había conseguido organizar un buen dispositivo. Tanto era así que habían conseguido sacar a los christophera del recinto y luchar contra ellos en los bosques de alrededor. Ahora, Diva cantaba sin más público que los combatientes de ambos bandos.

- Es hora de cerrar el telón.- la voz de Saya llegó nuevamente a los oídos de su hermana y por primera vez esta abandonó su canción con una sonrisa en el rostro.-

- Llevo un siglo esperandote.-

- Tranquila, pronto terminará tu espera. Nuestra espera.-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_Buenasss Aquí está Noci con su sangre, sus peleas y sus amores otra vez xDDD. Ya estamos metidos de lleno en la lucha final, como veís la idea es igual que el anime, pero creerme, lo unico en lo que se parece es en el escenario, vereís en el proximo capitulo que todo será muy muy diferente. Cada vez queda menos para el final... mandarme reviews y hacerme muy feliz!! Proximo obejtivo... 75 reviews... no es tan dificil, ne?._

_Mis avances al final son demasiado avanzados xDD.. en vez de del siguiente capitulo es de dos capitulos después xD. Pero es que al final me vienen más ideas y termino haciendolo más largo de lo que pensaba, metiendole más cosas._

_**Proximo capitulo: **__(este si es del siguiente, no del siguiente del siguiente xD) La espada es una prologación de todos mis temores. Quiero terminar con la pesadilla, quiero olvidar el dolor... ¿es la muerte mi premio?. Lágrimas, dolor y el final de una misión que no es como esperabas. DAME TU MANO... NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA._


	8. Chapter 8

NOTA1: Este relato es la segunda parte de "Claro de Luna"... no es estrictamente necesario haberlo leído, pero sería adecuado xDD... después de todo sigue del final de "Claro de Luna"

NOTA2: Este relato contiene spoiler del capitulo 37 y puede que de algunos más... pero si no los habéis visto podéis leer el fanfic sin problemas, puesto que los diálogos del capitulo importantes están incluidos. Puede que no sean literales 100 pero he tratado de ser lo más literal que me permite mi memoria ). Aunque algunos los cambiaré un poco a propósito para el fanfic.

Quiero dedicar este relato a la gente que me dejó reviews en "Claro de Luna", pero especialmente a agf, Maya-chan, Bake-tsuki, Ann, Eugenia, Shadashiva, KreuzAsakura y spe metallium porque sus reviews tienen algo que me animó a escribir esta segunda parte. Espero que sigais apoyándome con esta segunda parte, porque vosotros tenéis vuestro pellizquito de mérito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El escenario había dejado de ser el centro del arte más dulce para ser el centro del fin del mundo. Belleza y destrucción se mezclaba en la lucha de aquellas jovenes que se miraban con un odio que casi sobrepasaba la tonalidad del amor. No podían entenderlo, querían matarse y quería dejar caer la espada para no tener que enfrentarse, pero eran demasiados años, demasiadas decadas... el odio se había enraizado más allá del cariño de hermanas que nunca pudieron practicar.

Alguien, en algún momento jugó con sus vidas, provocando desastres que ellas no quisieron pero que tuvieron que aceptar con resignación. El destino no siempre juega con las cartas que tu tienes, y es entonces cuando descubres que la muerte y la lucha es el único alivio para aquel dolor que nunca te abandona. Quizás por esa razón, cuando la lluvia comenzó y los truenos rompieron el silencio de sus miradas contenidas, sus manos apretaron más la empuñadura de la espada. Sus corazones se rendían ante lo más fácil, dejarse llevar por el odio y hacer lo que todos esperaban de ellas. Luchar, luchar hasta que una o ninguna quedara en pie, hasta que los humanos fueran los únicos que dominaran la tierra, y la amenaza de las reinas fuera solo un cuento que algún día asustaría a pequeños niños de mejillas sonrojadas.

- He esperado este día desde que nací... tomaré con mis propias manos todo lo que nunca debió pertenecerte... y lo compartiré con mi familia.- dijo Diva convencida.-

- ¿Familia? Tú no sabes lo que es eso...- aquellas palabras de Saya fueron demasiado crueles incluso para ella, pues en el fondo sienmpre estaba ese pensamiento, "Diva no tuvo familia porque no se lo permitieron".-

- Te equivocas en una cosa hermanita...- se llevó las manos al vientre y sonrió.- ... esta vez voy ganando, te quité un hermano y conseguí dos hijas.- en aquel justo momento Saya comprendió el sentido de la frase, pero no era la única que estaba escuchando. Desde hacía varios minutos Kai veía la escenas de las hermanas desde una de las puertas que daba al teatro, y desde su posición pudo oír lo que la reina dijo. Inmediatamente su sangre comenzó a hervir, odiaba a esa chica que no solo mató a su hermano, sino que le robó el rostro y ahora venía pregonando que llevaba en su vientre las hijas de Riku.-

- ¡¡Mentirosa!! - gritó él desde su posición corriendo hacia ellas.- No puede ser...- su tono cambió de total firmeza a la derrota más total. Apretaba los dientes y a la vez sentía la debilidad reflejada en sus lágrimas, gritaba pero temblaba...

- Es la verdad. Estas niñas crecen fuertes y felices en mi interior. Ellas son todo lo que queda de vuestro hermanito.- su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más espeluznante. Sabía que en ese momento los dos estaban sufriendo más de lo que querían demostrar. Ella, a la que tanto odian, les había quitado poco a poco aquellas cosas que apreciaban. Las manos de Saya apretaron más fuerte si cabe la espada,sus ojos se volvieron rojos y brillantes como la lava.-

- Tú...¿cómo... has podido?- la socarrona risa de Diva resonó en todo el teatro.- Por dios,¿cuándo dejaras de ser tan inocente?. Esto es una guerra, tu y yo nunca podremos ser amigas.- el enfado de Saya no le dejó notar el matiz de tristeza de esas palaras.- Nos mataremos, nos haremos daño, nos usaremos y rechazaremos, pero nunca podremos ser amigas...asi que no pienses en mi como alguien bueno. Haré cualquier cosa que pueda por hacerte sentir al menos la mitad del dolor que yo he sentido este tiempo.!!te odio!!-

- No ...no es verdad...Riku...no...- Kai aun seuia en shock por lo que haia oido. Aquel monstruo, aquella chica espantosa...que le hizo a su hermano?. Los sentimientos crecían, cambiaban y le carcomían. Los deseos de venganza se emplazaron en su corazón. Dolor...quería ver dolor en sus ojos, dolor y miedo, aquel que solo se siente cuando ves la muerte correr hacia ti. Con manos temblorosas buscó la pistola, su mente sabía que las balas no le harían nada, pero la venganza no atiende a razones. Con la pisola ya en las manos Kai corrió hacía ella. Su dedo temblaba sobre el gatillo, pero a pesar de eso y de que Saya trató de impedirselo él logró darle dos veces. Una en el brazo y otra en el centro del pecho. La reina cayó al suelo, y a pesar de lo que pudieran pensar, no fue capaz de levantarse inmediatamente. La sangre roja fluía por el suelo del escenario. La muchacha trató de levantarse, pero por primera vez sintió verdadero dolor, uno tan insoportable que no pudo moverse.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntaba sin saber porque sus heridas no sanaban. De entre las sombras del backstage llegó una voz bien conocida. -

- Me lo suponía,sabía que este día llegaría, pero no tan pronto...- dijo serio Amshel.-

- No ... entiendo...- susurró Diva cada vez más débil por la perdida de sangre.-

- Es por esto que vuestra madre murió. Durante el embarazo los christophera hembra sufrís una mutación en vuestra sangre que permite que los bebés no mueran por vuestra sangre. La parte negativa es que durante ese tiempo sois extremadamente vulnerables a cualquier ataque, incluso a las armas húmanas. Oh, Diva, me decepcionas... mi hermoso especimen, pensé que servirías para matar a Saya, pero supongo que deberé hacerlo yo mismo.-

- ¡¡Soy tu reina!! No puedes pasar por encima mio...- el caballero se acercó a ella desafiante y le agarró de la cara hasta casi levantarla del suelo.-

- Estoy harto de ti. Harto de tus caprichos de niña consentida, de tus cambios de humor, de tus estupideces... solo me interesaba esa nueva generación de reinas que llevas en tu interior. Cuando nazcan me libraré de ti.-

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las revelaciones de Amshel. Quizás siempre hubo la firme sospecha de que tenía un interés oculto en Diva, pero de eso a que la tratara como un animal de cria... ninguno de ellos pensó jamás que ese aparente respeto por ella era tan sumamente falso. La más dolida era Diva, ella siempre se sintió algo contenta al sentir que Amshel le trataba de manera paternal. Ahora había pasado de estar en la cumbre de su feliz venganza a ser abandonada y humillada delante de sus enemigos.

- ¡Eres un monstruo! - gritó Saya conmovida por la situación de su hermana. - ¿cómo puedes hacerle esto?. Puede que no seamos humanas biologicamente hablando, pero no podeís tratarnos como animales a los que estudiar y usar. ¿Quién os da derecho a jugar a ser dioses?.-

- ¿Tú vas a defenderla? ¿A ella que mató a tus seres queridos? No seas falsa, tú más que nadie te alegras de su soledad y su sufrimiento.-

- No es así.- dijo mirando a su hermana y luego a Kai.- Ella daña y rompe lo que no puede tener. Nunca ha podido demostrar su envidia y su amor de otra manera. Puede que yo odie esa parte de ella, pero si vine a matarla no es por eso, sino porque soy quien mejor conoce el dolor de ser lo que somos. Todos trataís de actuar como si pensaraís que somos normales, pero cuando nos mirais en vuestros ojos hay temor de que descubramos la verdad. Contra más tratamos de acercarnos a vosotros más notables son las diferencias y más cuenta nos damos de que nunca podremos ser humanas. Joel y tú jugasteís con nosotras, yo tuve la suerte de vivir una vida feliz, pero ella... no puedes tratarla como un animal y castigarla después porque no sepa como actuar como un ser humano. Castigarla por tus errores, ¿te parece justo?-

En el suelo, Diva se sentía débil, más y más por momentos, pero aún así logró escuchar el alegato de su hermana. Toda la decisión que siempre tuvo de hacerla pagar por su dolor se diluyó. Las palabras pronuncidas le daban una nueva luz a sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué hacerle pagar por algo de lo que ella no tenía la culpa?. Si ellas realmente nunca se odiaron, ¿qué les impulsaba a chocar continuamente en una batalla que les hería en lo más profundo de su ser?. La respuesta era clara, los intereses de los humanos. Si ellos no hubieran interferido... ellas hubieran tenido una vida juntas, una felicidad que disfrutar y alguien con quien compartir la desdicha.

Si solo no existieran...

Apretó los puños con fuerza e intentó ponerse en pie. Le temblaban las piernas y su sangre tapizaba ya casi toda la madera del pequeño rincón del escenario. Tenía poco tiempo y pocas fuerzas, pero no se daría por vencida. Agarró su espada y haciendo acopio de cada resquicio de energía que quedaba en ella se lanzó sobre Amshel. Él ni siquiera hizo ademán de apartarse, Diva estaba demasiado débil para considerarse una amenaza, pero cuando oyó una pequeña exclamación de Saya fue demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que Diva no estaba pensando hacer uso de su fuerza, sino de su inteligencia. Su espada rozó el brazo de Saya en su camino hacia el caballero manchandola de sangre de la reina carmesí, por eso cuando esta se incrustó en su pecho Amshel no pudo hacer nada.

- No hay enemigo pequeño... sino victima demasiado confiada.- susurró Diva.-

En pocos segundos el caballero se volvió piedra entre gritos y maldiciones. Al final, el exceso de confianza en su superiordad fue lo que le mató. Cuando la vida abandonó su cuerpo Diva dejó de mirarlo con fijeza para mirar a Saya.

- Sé que no hay nada que pueda decir para justificar mis pecados, pero estas niñas no son fruto de la venganza... sólo deseaba conocer el amor incondicional de una familia.- Y diciendo esto la reina calló ante los pies de su hermana.-

- ¡¡Diva!! ¡¡Diva!!.- agitó su cuerpo mil y una veces y no logró obtener signos de vida. Ante su desesperación Kai la cogió por los hombros intentando hacerla tranquilizarse.- ¡¡No lo entiendes!! ¡¡No puede irse sola!! Yo... tenía que haberme llevado con ella...yo... yo no quiero estar sóla... no quiero ser la única... ¡¡Yo también quiero morir!!.- Esta última frase hizo que Kai le diera una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.-

- ¡¿Quieres morir?! ¿Sabes cuánta gente ha muerto en esta lucha? ¿Sabes cuántos de ellos querían hacerlo? ¡Ninguno! ¿Te parece justo morir por capricho? Todas esas personas que murieron para que tú vivieras y nos salvaras del desastre se merecen que no desperdicies eso que te dieron. Además...- comenzó mirando hacia otro lado.- ... eres mi única familia... No quiero perderte a ti también.-

- Kai...- susurró.- ...kai...- dijo sollozando.-...Kai...- y rompió a llorar. Era la primera vez que él era tan sincero y claro respecto a ella. Siempre que hablaba de familia automaticamente la excluía, consciente o inconscientemente. Ella se acercó a él tímidamente, inmediatamente él la estrechó entre sus brazos. Los sentimientos eran diferentes para ambos, mientras Saya se sentía feliz de "recuperar" su familia, Kai no podía evitar pensar en ese sentimiento que iba mas allá de algo familiar, pero al menos ya se había dado cuenta que siempre sería algo platonico. Saya amaba a Hagi, y este era un amor contra el que nadie podía luchar.

- Siento interrumpir esta bonita escena pero suponía que querrías esto.- intervino Nathan agarrando de la muñeca a un Hagi inconsciente y levantandole a varios centimetros del suelo.-

- ¡¡Hagi!!. - exclamó separandose de su hermano.- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!.-

- Solo estaba jugando un rato, ¿cómo suponer que mi juguete se rompería tan rápido?.- miró a su alrededor y vió los dos cuerpos.- Parece que no soy el único que ha roto juguetes ajenos. Nunca pensé que mi hermano moriría tan rápido.-

- Suelta a Hagi.- Nathan miró a la reina y haciendole caso le soltó, pero la delicadeza no estaba en sus planes así que el caballero cayó dandose un gran golpe contra el suelo. Inmediatamente ella corrió hacia él descubriendo con alegría que seguía vivo.-

- Diva... pobre Diva. Nadie comprendió que nunca llegaste a salir de tu prisión...mi hermano nunca te liberó de sus garras.-

- No deseaba que muriera así, quería que ella y yo terminaramos con todo por nosotras mismas... por nuestra propia mano.-

- ¿Muerta?.- Nathan se acercó a su dama.- No está muerta.-

- ¿Qué?.-

- Diva no está muerta...-

- Pero Amshel dijo que su sangre...- intervino Kai confundido.-

- Ah, os lo contó. Puede que su sangre se debilitara, pero eso no quiere decir que se la pueda matar así como así. La consecuencia es que el período de sueño se adelanta y se alarga. La energía que se gasta durante la gestación debilita la sangre, de esto modo a su vez es menos tóxica y los bebés no mueren por la sangre de su madre, pero si pierde mucha sangre las células de su cuerpo se ralentizan. Eso provoca el sueño... Lo más seguro es que duerma por más de 40 años.- miró a su reina y le acarició el pelo.- Es una pena, no verá nacer a sus niñas.-

- Entonces ella...-

- Si muchacho, está tan viva como tú y yo.-

Una explosión cortó la conversación, Saya cubrió con su cuerpo a Hagi logrando que no sufriera ningún daño. De todos modos la exposión había sido muy fuerte y cuando Saya levantó la cabeza entre el polvo, el humo y el fuego pudo ver a su hermano tendido en el suelo con unas heridas bastante serias. Sabiendo que Hagi solo estaba inconsciente le dejó allí y fue hacia su hermano. Todo su cuerpo temblaba a cada paso que daba, contra más y más cerca estaba más graves se veían las heridas. Se hincó de rodillas junto a él y sus ojos se curzaron.

- Sa...ya...- murmuró apenas con la boca ensangrentada por la hemorragia interna.-

- Kai... no te mueras...- lloró asustada.-

- No... pongas esa cara, estoy bien...-

- No estás bien. ¿Dónde está David? Quizás él... él pueda... yo... Kai aguanta.- el miedo le hacía tartaudear y aquello hizo que a pesar del dolor Kai sonriera. Este era un lado de ella que nunca había visto, pero le gustaba. Nerviosa y asustadiza como cualquier adolescente, preocupada por él. Saya hizo un amago de ponerse en pie para buscar ayuda pero él la cogió de la muñeca y le obligó a quedarse con él.-

- No te vayas... hay algo...- tosió.- ... algo que quiero decirte.-

- ¡No! No hables... ya me lo dirás cuando te ponas bien.-

- Saya... escuchame... no me voy a poner bien y ambos lo... sabemos.- contestó mirando la herida de su estomago que no paraba de sangrar.- Yo... quiero pedirte perdón... hay muchas cosas que no entendía y por ello... te hice daño.- ella le cogió de la mano con las suyas y se la llevo al pecho. Era una clara escena de confesiones en el lecho de muerte. - Tú eres mi familia... siempre lo has sido... siento si te hice sentir... que eso no era así.- cada vez le costaba más hablar.- Yo te quiero...-

- Yo también.-

Eran declaraciones de amor muy diferentes, pero cada uno se sentía agradecido. Por poder decirlo, por poder oírlo... por haberse conocido. Aunque todo acabara mal, aunque el dolor marcara el final de sus días, hubo un tiempo en que fueron una familia normal, una familia feliz y siempre darían gracias por esos días. Kai apretó las manos de Saya y con ese último gesto de cariño cerró los ojos para nunca volver a abrirlos. El llanto hasta ahora tranquilo de Saya se hizo sonoro, casi una llantina infantil. Lloraba y lloraba a gritos, desesperada y triste por el que estaba siendo el día más horrible de su vida.

- Pobre Saya... la reina de un ejercito de cadaveres.- En menos de lo que un humano pestañearía los ojos de Saya se encendieron, cogió su espada y la puso en el cuello de Nathan.-

- Si vuelves a hablar te mato.-

- Uh... que miedo. Más que preocuparte por mi yo que tú me preocuparía de tu caballero, creo que no te gustará la carne muy hecha.- La dama miró hacia donde estaba Hagi y pudo observar como el fuego se acercaba a él. Rápidamente corrió hacia él y como pudo le levantó del suelo, era increible como siempre que estaba en peligro ella sacaba fuerzas de donde fuera. El problema es que la explosión y el fuego taponaban las salidas, mirara donde mirara había escombros, fuego, cadaveres de christophera o espectadores. No había salida, no había salvación.

CONTINUARÁ...

_Ante todo y sobretodo... lo sientooooooooooooo!!!Juro que quería publicar antes, pero mi portatil murió en combate y el maldito tecnico estaba de vacaciones, así que estuve casi 1 mes sin pc. Siento haberos hecho esperar!_

_Las fans de Kai perdonarme, realmente yo le tengo cariño (o algo así xDD) pero es una promesa que hice a una amiga, además es algo importante para el desarrollo del final. Porque sí, llegamos al final... no os puedo decir cuantos, pero calculo 2 o 3 para terminar. Espero que me apoyeis hasta el final!! _

_GRACIAS POR LOS 85 REVIEWS!! Espero llegar a los 100 antes del final!!_

_PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¿Es esto lo que llaman desesperción? Dolor y tristeza... ¡¡Quiero dejar de sufrir!!... Nos vemos..._


	9. Chapter 9

NOTA1: Este relato es la segunda parte de "Claro de Luna"... no es estrictamente necesario haberlo leído, pero sería adecuado xDD... después de todo sigue del final de "Claro de Luna"

NOTA2: Este relato contiene spoiler del capitulo 37 y puede que de algunos más... pero si no los habéis visto podéis leer el fanfic sin problemas, puesto que los diálogos del capitulo importantes están incluidos. Puede que no sean literales 100 pero he tratado de ser lo más literal que me permite mi memoria ). Aunque algunos los cambiaré un poco a propósito para el fanfic.

Quiero dedicar este relato a la gente que me dejó reviews en "Claro de Luna", pero especialmente a agf, Maya-chan, Bake-tsuki, Ann, Eugenia, Shadashiva, KreuzAsakura y spe metallium porque sus reviews tienen algo que me animó a escribir esta segunda parte. Espero que sigais apoyándome con esta segunda parte, porque vosotros tenéis vuestro pellizquito de mérito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El fuego rodeandoles, la desesperación creciendo... quería llorar y darse por vencida, quería simplemente dejar de sufrir. Dolor, siempre dolor, como un mal irremediable que nunca le dejaba descansar. A veces solo deseaba cerrar los ojos, dormir y olvidar todo aquello. En ocasiones como esa el darse por vencida era una dulce tentación. Si sólo tuviera el valor de dejar de vivir... si sólo olvidara sus obligaciones... Aunque si lo pensaba bien ¿qué responsabilidades tenía? Diva no era un peligro, los chritophera estaban más o menos controlados... y no tenía una familia que proteger. Sus piernas cedieron y tanto ella como Hagi, al que hasta ahora había estado sosteniendo, cayeron al suelo. Con cuidado tumbó a su caballero en el suelo y dirigió su mirada a Nathan.

- Por favor, matame ...- sollozó. El caballero de la reina azul se sorprendió por aquella suplica.-

- ¿Qué? -

- Hoy es el día en que tenía que morir. De una manera u otra yo venía a morir a este lugar. Muerta de la mano de mi hermana o de la de Hagi, esas eran mis opciones. si lograba terminar con ella Hagi y yo teníamos la promesa de que terminaría con mi vida. Si el no puede hacerlo, te suplico que lo hagas tú...- desde abajo le miró con ojos lastimosos. El dolor se reflejaba en aquellos iris marrones, tanto tanto dolor que por primera vez Nathan dudó de su bando. No es que no estuviera de lado de Diva, pero sintió autentica lastima por aquella muchacha frágil que rogaba por una muerte que le aliviara de la pesada carga de su vida.-

- ¿Estás segura de querer morir? - aún habiendo dicho esas palabras no comprendía porque su mente se negaba a hacerle daño en aquel momento.-

- ¿Qué sentido tiene mi vida? He vivido decadas con el único impulso de matar a Diva. Terminar con nuestra especie para borrar un error que nunca debió ocurrir, pero Diva ha comprendido ahora que tiene otras opciones... va a tener a esas niñas. ¿Quién soy yo para decidir quienes son los buenos y quienes los malos? -

- Si ese es tú deseo te serviré por esta vez.- el caballero convirtió su mano humana en la de christophera con la idea de hacerse una herida en la mano y luego clavarsela en el estómago a la reina.-

- Pero antes... te pido una cosa más. Por favor saca de aquí a Diva y a Hagi... y dile a él que me perdone.-

- Como desees.- Nathan se dispuso a ello, se acercó a Saya y con un cristal del suelo se hirió en la mano. Ella cerró los ojos y rezó, sin saber a quien, para ser perdonada por sus pecados y porque la gente a la que apreciaba fuera feliz. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro y algo raro ocurrió en Nathan. Toda su determinación desapareció. Desde hace mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que las desgracias de Diva eran culpa de su hermano Amshel, pero nunca se paró a pensar que su enemigo también podía ser una victima de las circunstancias. Igual que Diva usaba el dolor para demostrar su rabia por no ser amada, Saya usaba su lucha como redención a, según ella, su pecado de haber soltado a Diva de la torre aquel día. Ambas buscaban aliviar el sufrimiento que otros habían proyectado en ellas. Por eso, quizás, nunca tomó parte totalmente activa en todos los planes de Amshel. Él era el único que veía el lado humano y frágil de su reina. Y ahora veía el de Saya.- No puedo...- volvió a convertir su mano en humana.-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡¡Matame!!! Soy tu enemigo.-

- No eres más que una niña asustada jugando a juegos de mayores. Nadie te preguntó si querías... solo lo dieron por hecho, ¿verdad?.-

- ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!.- otra vez la rabia y la pena se mezclaban confundiendola, no sabía que sentir, que hacer. Por eso se dejó llevar y cogió su espada y se la clavó a Nathan.- ¡¡No hables de mi como si supieras quien soy!!- Al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho y retrocedió con cara de horror. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?. Miró sus manos manchadas de sangre y volvió a caer al suelo llorando.-

- Eso ha dolido, pero por suerte se te olvido bañarla en sangre.- se acercó a ella y se arrodilló.- ¿Por qué darte por vencida? Sé que mucha gente a muerto, y seguramente yo no entienda lo que sientes, pero también sé que esta es la oportunidad para tener un nuevo comienzo. No hay más por lo que luchar. Tú y Diva... por fin sois libres para vivir sin estar encadenadas al odio mutuo. Huir... dejar que todos crean que las reinas y sus caballeros murieron. Tienes todo la vida para ser feliz, toda la eternidad para perdonar a Diva y ser perdonada. Tienes dos sobrinas que necesitarán alguien que les enseñe a amar a los húmanos. Y tienes amor...- dijo mirando a Hagi. La joven se sonrojó ante la última frase.-

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?.-

- Porque yo también deseo ser libre, poder perdonar y ser perdonado.-

Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Durante unos segundos Saya se quedo mirandole a los ojos, esperando con miedo que esas palabras fueran una mentira.

x x x x x x x x x

Horas después el ambiente se calmó. Por fin el escudo rojo confirmó que la zona estaba libre de christophera. David había estado inquieto todo este tiempo, a pesar de que un equipo confirmó que Saya estaba en el escenario con Diva, lo cual creía que les garantizaba la eliminación de la otra reina, era extraño no tener noticias de Saya, de Hagi, de los otros caballeros... siendo esta una pelea tan decisiva era muy raro que no hubieran tomado sus formas christophera y hubieran salido fuera del teatro.

Varias explosiones se oyeron y el fuego comenzó a iluminar el cielo nocturno. Algo malo había ocurrido, estaba seguro de ello. Con pasos lentos pero decididos se acercó al edificio.

- Tenemos que entrar.- ordenó.-

- Pero señor... es imposible que quede nadie ahí dentro. La estructura está dañada, el fuego a dañadoel edificio y el humo impide respirar.- contestó un hombre del equipo de asalto.-

- Tienen que seguir ahí. ¿Alguién les vio salir?.-

- He preguntado a los hombres y nadie ha visto nada. De todos modos hay agentes por todos lados, si hubieran salido ellos mismos se hubieran comunicado.-

David se pasó la mano por la frente. No quería aceptar los pensamientos que le venían a la mente, pero parecía evidente que en esta lucha de sangre no había ganadores y perdedores... solo perdedores. Recordó de pronto a su amigo, George Miyagusuku. Le había fallado, él que cumplió las ordenes de su padre haciendo que mantuviera su honor de soldado, había tomado bajo su cargo a aquellos muchachos que llamaba familia y había conseguido que terminaran muertos. ¿Con qué cara le miraría el día que volvieran a encontrarse?. No es que fuera de los que creía mucho en el cielo y esas cosas, después de todo era soldado y había visto morir a muchas buenas personas, gente que no merecían la muerte horrible que dios les dio, pero fuera como fuera había fallado.

- ¡Señor! - un joven agente corría hacia él con gesto serio y marcial.-

- ¿Qué ocurre?.-

- Hemos encontrado esto...- sacó la espada de Saya de una bolsa de tela.- ... la zona sur del edificio se derrumbó tras otra explosión y sobre los restos encontramos la espada.- Observandola su corazón no se tranquilizó. Aquella arma casi artesanal y practicaente indestructible estaba casi irreconocible y cubierta de sangre. Si esperaba una confirmación a sus sospechas... ahí la tenía. Era practicamente imposible que nadie hubiera sobrevivido a esa catastofre. Por muy especial que fuera la sangre de Saya y su caballero, si estuvieran vivos ya habrían salido.

Agachó la mirada y guardó silencio en honor a los caídos en aquella pequeña gran guerra.

Era el fin de la lucha.

x x x x x x x x x

**1 semana después**

Los cipreses que bordeaban aquel cementerio se agitaban por el viento. Era un día triste y el mal tiempo agudizaba esa sensación. La oscuridad presente por los nubarrones, que amenazaban tormenta, envolvía a las personas allí presentes.

Tras conseguir apagar el fuego del teatro, lo que tardó más de un día, los equipos forenses del escudo rojo fueron levados al terreno. David apeló a Joel para poder encontrar los restos de Kai y Saya. Convencido de la muerte de ambos decidió que al menos le debía a George darle digna sepultura a sus hijos. Si no pudo protegerlos del final, al menos reunirlos en otro lado.

Fue un trabajo arduo y díficil, más que nada porque en caso de encontrar a Saya no sabían que podían encontrar. ¿Un cadaver? ¿Polvo?. Dependía si había muerto por el fuego o por la mano de Diva. Si el caso era el segundo, lo más seguro es que no encontraran nada, pero al menos sabría que lo había intentado.

El primer día de búsqueda el equipo encontró un cuerpo calcinado. Lógicamente estaa irreconocible e hicieron falta pruebas de ADN y comparación de las placas dentales. Así se confirmó su identidad. Kai Miyagusuku. A pesar de que David habá asumido su muerte, una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que hubieran huído y por alguna razón no pudieron contactar con ellos. Sin embargo, ahora la realidad era totalmente tangible. No había hueco para esperanzas estupidas. Sólo faltaba encontrar a Saya o algún rastro de Hagi. Por eso, cuando dos días más tarde encontraron rocas de sangre cristalizada y un jirón de ropa de Saya, todos dieron por supuesto como ocurrió todo. Saya perdió, el fuego comenzó y seguramente nadie pudo salir. Al menos esperaba que así fuera... ojala nadie pudiera escapar.

Ahora, vestidos de riguroso luto frente al panteón familiar de los Miyagusuku, los pocos que aún quedaban con vida se despedían de los dos muchachos. Si el mundo hubiera sido distinto... si no se hubieran visto obligados a crecer de repente para enfrentarse a los demonios del mundo... Una parte de ellos se sentía culpable por haber usado a Saya como un arma, sin darse cuenta que así no solo destrozaban a la muchacha, sino a todos aquellos que deseaban protegerla del horror y la soledad. De todos modos era demasiado tarde, solo las lamentaciones tenían lugar para existir, y aunque no ayudaran a nadie seguirían ahí porque después de todo era lo minimo... pedir perdón por el daño causado.

- Deberíamos irnos ya... pronto empezará a llover.- dijo Julia arrepentida de no habertraido paragüas.-

- Tienes razón, aquí no hay más que podamos hacer.-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, poco a poco alejandose de esa tumba como quien se aleja del pasado. Era hora de comenzar de nuevo, sin lucha, sin temor, sin cosas que no fueran vivir una vida normal. Aunque ya apenas recordaban que era una vida normal.

Mientras ellos se alejaban, dos figuras sigilosas se acercaban al panteón Miyagusuku. Caminaban despacio tratando de esperar a que el grupo anterior se marchara, cuando ya no les veían se sintieron más tranquilos. Nadie debía verlos, nadie debía saber que estaban allí.

- Esperame aquí...- dijo ella.-

- Como desees...- aquellas palabras se ganaron una mirada de leve reproche.- Es... está bien, Saya.-

- Así me gusta más, Hagi.- la muchacha sonrió levemente, alegre porque su amante caballero comenzara a hacer caso de los reproches por su exagerado comportamiento servil, pero sin olvidar el lugar donde estaba y porque. Le dirigió una mirada triste y se volteó para encaminarse hacia el panteón. Una vez frente a la tumba que contenía los restos de George, Riku, Kai y supuestamente los suyos propios, se arrodilló y pasó con melancolía los dedos por las letras en relieve de los nombres. - A veces desearía estar ahí con vosotros.- apoyó la mejilla sobre el frío marmol, esperando quizás oír los latidos de los corazones de su familia. - Siento como si me fuera a volver loca sin vosotros... Os extraño tanto...-

Durante más de diez minutos la muchacha habló y lloró desahogando su corazón ante los restos de la única familia que conoció. Al igual que David y los demás ella también quería comenzar de nuevo y ser feliz, pero para eso necesitaba perdonar y ser perdonada.

- Siento interrumpir, pero creo que viene alguien.- dijo Hagi acercandose.-

- Está bien. Vamonos.-

Rápidamente se marcharon del lugar, sin darse cuenta que aún a lo lejos Mao juró reconocer a Saya. Corrió hacía allí pero desapareció antes de poder llamarla. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Saya estaba muerta, lo estaba. Todos lo habían dicho. Saya y Kai estaban muertos y enterrados... y ella estaba viendo visiones. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y contener nuevamente las ganas de llorar.

- ¿Has encontrado ya tu móvil? - preguntó Akihiro Okamura, el reportero que siempre iba con ella.-

- No... voy a ver en el panteón.- caminó a prisa hasta allí y al entrar sus ojos se desviaron automaticamente a la tumba más reciente. Una preciosa rosa roja reposaba sobre las letras de los nombres y sobre el marmol negro aún se veía la huella de una mano. Los ojos se le humedecieron de repente sin poder ni querer evitarlo, pero a la vez una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "_Así que estás viva y a salvo... me alegro" _pensó la joven.-

- ¿Aún no lo has encontrado? -

- No, dejalo, vamonos.- no quería que Akihiro entrara y viera aquello, si él se enteraba David también lo haría. Era mejor que pensaran que estaba muerta. Saya también se merecía ser dejada en paz. Salió del panteón, alcanzó al reportero y comenzó a andar.-

- ¿Estás llorando? Es sólo un móvil... ya te comprarás otro. Niñas ricas...- el sonido de un golpe en la cabeza del reportero resonó en todo el cementerio. Caminaron hasta la puerta de salida, pero al llegar ahí Mao se paró, se volvió y miró al lugar donde vio a Saya.-

- Se feliz...- susurró y se marchó.-

**CONTINUARA...**

_Llegamos al final, ya sólo queda uno donde os contaré la nueva vida de Saya y Hagi y que ha pasado con Diva... ¿Os da tanta pena como a mi? Realmente me da pena, este relato me ha dado muchas alegrias y muchos reviews. ) Pero publicaré otro nuevo... espero que me apoyeís también en el otro._

_Este capitulo ha sido triste... a veces quería parar y llorar xDD... quizás es porq yo estoy triste y mis relatos siempre tienen mucho de mi estado animico. Pero siempre quise una escena como la de Saya en el cementerio. Ella se merece poder llorar sus penas y pedir perdon y perdonar todo el daño hecho. Siempre me la imaginé en la tumba de George llorando._

_UN POCO DE PROMOCION: (ayuda!!!) Si sois fans de los fanfiction de Saya y Hagi porfavorrrrrrrr apuntaros al fanlisting aprovado por ... (copiar y pegar en vuestro navegador) Porfaaa, teneis q apoyar el Sagi fandom. _

_Y si sois fans mios (eso ya lo veo mas dificil xDD) por favor apuntaros en este: http://fan. (copiar y pegar) pleaseeeeee... me hace ilusión y la chica q lo hizo me ha pedido q lo promocione xD. Solo ir a JOIN y rellenar el form._

_PROXIMO CAPITULO: La calma es un lujo que a veces asusta. ¿Y si llega una tormenta y destruye nuestra pequeña burbuja? Protegeme. QUIERO DEJAR DE LLORAR... _


	10. Chapter 10

**DEDICATORIA:** Quiero dedicar este relato a toda esa gente que me ha dejado reviews. Desde los que los mandaron en algún capitulo suelto, hasta los que habeis estado ahí capitulo a capitulo animandome a seguir y haciendo preguntas y sugerencias... A todos vosotros gracias por hacerme llegar a tener más de 110reviews. ¡¡¡OS QUIEROOO!!

Especiales gracias a **Saya** que siempre ha estado ahí apoyandome en este relato y presionandome para que escribiera rápido el siguiente xD. Debeís darle muchas gracias a ella porque en ocasiones sus presiones hacían que tuvierais capitulo casi cada 7 días, a veces incluso en menos tiempo. Gracias por tu apoyo!!! Espero que sigas apoyandome en los proximos de Blood+. Te keloooooooooooooo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calidez era lo que arrastraba el viento veraniego. Una calidez dulce y pegajosa que se sentía en la piel como una caricia lasciva. Era agradable en cierta manera, sentarse en una silla en el porche de esa pequeña casita de playa y olvidar. Dejar de ser algo, alguien... dejar de existir por unos segundos. Casi podía oirse un ronroneo felino saliendo de los labios de la muchacha. Era tan feliz... tan feliz que ese sentimiento se mezclaba con el miedo. ¿Cómo poder sentirse libre cuando nunca antes lo fue realmente?. Suspiró aún con los ojos cerrados y pudo notar como alguien le tapaba el sol.

- ¿Estás bien? Llevas mucho rato aquí sola.- abrió los ojos despacio cegandose por la repentina luz. Allí estaba él, como siempre.-

- Sí, lo siento. Me quedé algo adormilada. Es tan agradable...-

Hagi cogió otra silla y se sentó a su lado. Dirigió su mirada celeste a la cara de Saya leyendola como si fuera un libro que ya había memorizado. Podía saber si estaba triste por el brillo en sus ojos que anunciaba lágrimas, sabía que estaba enfadada cuando sus cejas se tensaban, la melancolía hacía acto de presencia en sus labios suavemente curvados hacia abajo, y así mil y una señales que pedían comprensión. Por eso, en dos segundos pudo adivinar que su mente no era tan feliz como ella trataba de demostrar.

- Aquí estamos a salvo del mundo exterior.- sentenció él.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Aunque alguien nos buscara, este lugar es la nada. Nadie podría encontrarte aquí. No hay nada que temer.-

Los labios de la chica se curvaron suavemente en una sonrisa serena. Ahí estaba de nuevo, una de tantas razones por las que le amaba. Sabía que decir y cuando decirlo para calmar todos sus miedos. Cuando estaba con él podía ser una niña, sabía que en medio de la tormenta siempre tendría un lugar al que llamar hogar, unos brazos cálidos para cobijarse y unos ojos que la miraran tal como ella quería ser. Sintió de pronto que ya nada malo podía pasar y le cogió la mano para sentir ese calor tan dulce. El calor de la sangre que compartían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un día de tantos, en una noche como todas las anteriores los minutos transcurrían calmados entre los deberes de cualquier pareja que viviera junta. Recoger un poco lo que durante el día se descolocó, organizar lo que harían al día siguiente y poco más. Puede que para la mayoria de la gente sonara tremendamente aburrido, pero para ellos aquel sentimiento de monotonía era algo a lo que llamar felicidad.

- Iré a ver un rato a Diva.- dijo Saya con gesto cansado. Ultimamente su cuerpo parecía el de una persona enferma. Cualquier actividad la agotaba, los pequeños disgustos la agitaban y pasaba la mayoria del tiempo dormitando en la silla del porche. Ninguno quería decirlo, ninguno quería aceptarlo, pero era bien sabido por ambos que en la cuenta atrás hacia su epoca de sueño solo quedaban unos pocos días. A veces Saya tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, de dormirse y despertar en otro tiempo que no fuera el ahora, de estar sola y que Hagi se cansara de esperarla. A veces y solo a veces soñaba con esas cosas y su mente se llenaba de sensaciones y visiones terribles que le hacian llorar en los pocos momentos que estaba sola. Lo que ella no sabía es que ese miedo también lo sentía su caballero. Esperar, vagar solo y esperar... eso es lo único que podía hacer cuando ella dormía. Se sentía como un preso que no alcanza a saber cuando termina su condena. Cada amanecer su corazón palpitaba con fuerza anhelando que fuera ese día y no otro en el que su dama volviera a andar ante sus ojos, pero eran muchos los días de decepción que pasaban antes de cumplirse su deseo. Uno, diez, cien, mil, diez mil... y asi multiplicando y multiplicando su vida se detenía con total devoción a ella. Si tan sólo él también pudiera dormir... si tan sólo no doliera tanto...

La madera del suelo crujió bajo los pies de Saya. Desde que su hermana cayera en ese dulce sueño que le alejó de sus dolores pasados ellos se encargaron de su cuidado. Tumbada sobre una confortable cama antigua dormía tranquilamente, con un gesto de pura felicidad. ¿Qué estaría soñando?. Se preguntaba Saya. Por unos minutos desearía entrar en la mente de esa muchacha que tanto daño le hizo, pero que a la vez no podía dejar de querer. No era ya cuestión de sangre, de obligacion autoimpuesta, era algo que iba más allá. Eran dos seres únicos, incomprendidos por todos, a los que la gente odiaba muchas veces y hería otras tantas sin pararse a pensar que pesara a quien pesara ellas tenían un lado humano que también se quebraba con facilidad. Sus pensamientos se desviaron cuando se fijó en su vientre abultado. Allí estaba, la siguiente generación, las niñas de Riku, su único lazo con su otra familia. Mirandolo así sentía que el destino se reía de ella con ironía. Sus dos familias, una de sangre, otra de afecto... ahora ambas se habían unido. La sangre se había mezclado y sorpresivamente dio vida y no muerte. Desde sus venas a las de Riku, de las del niño a las de esas pequeñas que crecían día a día dentro de Diva.

Ironico... sí señor.

De todos modos, pasada la confusión del momento en que supo todo lo del embarazo comprendió que los errores no tienen porque repetirse. Esas niñas llevaban los mismos genes, pero no tenían porque ser como ellas. Si el entorno hizo a las reinas tal y como eran, ellas les darían a esas pequeñas un entorno feliz, uno donde sentirse a salvo, capaces de convivir con los humanos sin miedo, odio o rencor. Definitivamente iban a cambiar el futuro...

La miró por última vez y dandole un beso en la frente se marchó hacia el salón. Allí Hagi la esperaba con esa oculta sonrisa de comprensión y consuelo que la reconfortaba tanto. Suspiró y se estiró como un gatito adormilado enganchandose del brazo de su caballero.

- ¿Tienes sueño? -

- Sí, ha sido un día cansado.-

- Tal vez no deberíamos haber dado ese paseo por la playa. Te dije que te cansarias.-

- No pasa nada.- sonrió mirandole.- Me gusta pasear por la playa cuando empieza a atardecer.-

- Está bien, pero ahora debes descansar.-

Cogidos del brazo se dirigieron a la pequeña habitación de la segunda planta que ocupaban. Por supuesto, Hagi no dormía, pero en algún momento sin haberlo hablado se convirtió en otra de sus rutinas el compartir cama por la noche. Era agradable, sentir el calor del otro, la respiración acariciando la piel suavemente. Así ella dormía placidamente apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y oyendo entre sueños el latido del corazón de Hagi, diciendole discretamente "_estoy aquí" "estoy aquí" "estoy aquí_". A su vez, el caballero la observaba en silencio, recordando cada segundo que habían pasado juntos, agradeciendo a los dioses por ser llevado hasta ella, por no permitir que se separen jamás.

Hasta el fin de los tiempos... y aún más lejos.

Al entrar a la habitación Saya se dirigió al armario y sacó un pijama. Habían tenido suerte, era cierto, aquella casa que Nathan les "prestó" tenía de todo. Cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar o querer estaba allí. A veces sentía como si aquel misterioso hombre hubiera previsto lo que iba a pasar y hubiera preparado esa casa para ellos, pero no podía negar que le había sorprenddido hasta el extremo. Nunca pensó que aquel caballero de Diva al final resultaría ser su salvador.

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Hagi al ver que se quedó con el pijama en la mano mirando al vacío.-

- No... nada. Solo pensaba que esta casa es perfecta. Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre.-

- Si ese es tú deseo...-

Saya odiaba esa frase, le hacía sentir como la jefa de un subordinado sumiso que hacía las cosas sin importarle cual era el mandato. Cuando le decía eso sentía que si le dijera "_clavate un cuchillo en el corazón_" le respondería "_si ese es tú deseo..._". Era infantil, lo sabía, pero por más que Hagi le demostrara que no era obediencia ciega sino amor incondicional cuando oía aquello el corazón le dolía.

- Odio que digas eso.- apretó el pijama entre sus manos y desvió la mirada. Se podía notar que esas palabras le habían dolido, pero Hagi no entendía el porque. Se puso frente a ella y posó su mano sobre la mejilla de la muchacha.-

- ¿Por qué? Yo solo deseo cumplir cualquier deseo que tengas.-

- ¿Acaso sientes que es tu obligación? ¿Es tu deber estar aquí y ahora conmigo?-

- Es mi obligación...- sin dejarle terminar la frase Saya se separó de su toque como si de repente quemara, pero él la agarró del brazo y la empujó contra la pared arrinconandola entre esta y su propio cuerpo, y demostrando a la vez un caracter que Saya desconocía.- Es mi obligación, pero es una obligación que amo. Si me dijeras que dejara de obedecerte entonces si que lo haría, pero solo para ignorar esa petición. Seré tu caballero, seré tu sangre y seré tu esclavo si me lo pides. Seré lo que me pidas que sea y aún más mientras no te separes de mí.-

- Hagi...- ronroneó.- ... lo siento.- apoyó la frente en el hombro de su caballero.- Es que... tengo miedo de que estés conmigo por obligación. Tengo miedo de quedarme sola.- podía notarse como todo su cuerpo temblaba aterrorizado.- No me dejes...-

- Saya... Yo nunca te dejare.- en un gesto de consuelo le besó la frente con cariño. Durante algo más de un minuto permaneció así, con los labios posados en su frente. A veces no sabía que hacer, como lograr consolar a su dama, pues aquel corazón herido era en parte un gran misterio que no se dejaba desvelar. Por más que él la conociera mejor que nadie en este mundo, por mucho que pudiera leer su estado de animo, había cosas que no lograba vislumbrar. Ese era precisamente uno de sus mayores deseos, saberlo todo de ella, poder calmar ese dolor oculto.

Mirandolo ahora con perspectiva su vida, aunque no fuera tan larga si quitamos las epocas que permanece dormida, había estado marcada por la busqueda constante de amor. Ella anhelaba esa familia que nunca se le permitió tener, búscando incoscientemente figuras paternas que compensaran esa parte de si misma que necesitaba ser protegida. Primero fue Joel, ese hombre de aspecto bonachón que ocultaba un lado oscuro. Siempre le sonreía con un gesto de cariño, pero por otro lado jugaba a ser dios, observandola, decidiendo su vida, escrutandola como a un bello especimen de mariposa capturado. Nunca sabía que pensar de él, quizás solo era un cientifico apasionado que encontró en Saya la razón de su vida o puede que en algún momento su mente fría descubriera mientras la miraba que era incapaz de no sentir cariño por esa muchacha juguetona y traviesa que siempre le llevaba flores. Fuera como fuera, él nunca pudo darle ese cariño que sus ojos pedían a gritos, pero tal vez esa fue la razón por la que le llevó a él al zoologico. Si Joel no era capaz de darle el amor que necesitaba, al menos buscaría a alguien que lo hiciera por él. Eso debía agradecerselo. Fue Joel quien le entregó lo que más amaba en el mundo. Aunque entonces fuera un niño que se sentía como un objeto vendido al mejor postor, tiempo después comprendió que había sido entregado a una vida mejor, a alguien que necesitaba aprender a amar con la intensidad que él odiaba.

Una vez más ella tembló en sus brazos, calmada ya de su repentino temor, pero dejando demostrar la debilidad de un cuerpo que rogaba por un descanso merecido. Era ahora él quien sentía ese desasosiego en lo más profundo de su ser. Era como si estuviera en el lugar de un accidente desde antes de que ocurra, y en un determinado momento todo pasa a camara lenta ... puedes ver cada movimiento, cada acción y algo dentro de ti te lo dice a gritos... "No puedes hacer nada... no puedes hacer nada...". Presenciaba esta desgracia, podía ver los ojos de Saya cerrarse a una velocidad terriblemente lenta y en este momento, por más que lo deseara, no había nada que hacer.

El desenlace llegaba.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Saya estaba casi dormida en sus brazos, murmuraba cosas entre sueños que él no podía entender. La tumbó suavemente en la cama y se colocó a su lado. Casi de manera natural, como si fueran dos piezas de un iman de se atraen hasta encajar perfectamente, Saya se colocó más cerca de él, cada hueco que Hagi dejaba era ocupado por el cuerpo de ella. Eran momentos como este el que hacian que todo mereciera la pena, que incluso cualquier espera sería bienrecibida si alguien podía prometerle que algo como esto se volvería a repetir después. La pasión no lo era todo, si te ponías a pensarlo, ellos tenían emociones fuertes de sobra y aunque adoraba sentir el tacto de su piel caliente sudando junto a su cuerpo, poder vivir momentos como este donde la tranquilidad y el sonido leve de la respiración de su dama eran una única cosa le hacía tremendamente feliz. Si la vida pudiera detenerse en un instante, ¿por qué no elegir este?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El tiempo había pasado despacio, no había sido demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para que las niñas de Diva nacieran fuertes y sanas. Ahora, cualquiera que les viera pensaría que Saya, Hagi y esas dos niñas eran una familia normal. A veces Saya convencía a Hagi para dar un paseo con las niñas por un pueblo cercano, a él la idea no le gustaba demasiado, temía que alguien cercano a Red Shield les reconociera, pero ¿quién podía negarle algo cuando le miraba con ese brillo en los ojos?.

Las niñas eran apenas dos recien nacidas inquietas y activas, demasiado activas para Saya que apenas podía con su propio cuerpo, pero aún así adoraba llevar a las pequeñas en un pequeño cochecito biplaza que consiguieron en el pueblo. La gente allí era extramadamente amable con ellos, quizás porque era un pueblo tan pequeño que seguramente no hubieran visto una pareja joven y tan bella en mucho tiempo. Era evidente cuando paseaban como la gente les miraban con una sonrisa de agrado y a ellos esa sensación les gustaba. Nadie sabía que Saya era un chiroptero de gran poder, ni que Hagi también lo era, ni siquiera esas dos niñas de aspecto inocente, nada de eso entraba en la mente de los pueblerinos alejados de todas esas cosas extrañas. Allí solo eran una hermosa pareja con dos niñas vivarachas que de vez en cuando paseaban por allí.

Caminando y caminando llegaron a un pequeño jardín con mesas de madera donde las familias solían ir los fines de semana. Se sentaron allí y miraron el mar calmado. Tanta normalidad no parecía real, no para ellos que nunca conocieron el sentido de esa palabra. Por eso, a veces creían que toda esa calma sería rota por un ataque terrible que terminaría con el pacifico pueblecito.

- Cuando miro a las niñas pienso en Diva y en mi. Nosotras debíamos ser como ellas cuando Joel y Amshel decidieron jugar a ser dios. Siento pena por Diva, me siento culpable cuando la miro dormir. Una vez más soy yo la que disfruta el lado dulce de la vida, la que disfruta de una familia...-

- Saya...-

- Lo sé, soy tonta.- sonrió tratando de dispersar su tristeza.- También he pensado en otra cosa...-

- ¿En qué? -

- Las niñas no tienen nombre, no podemos llamarlas "_pequeña_" toda la vida. No sabemos cuando despertará Diva, deberíamos ponerles un nombre. - se dobló hacía delante para acercarse al carrito y sonriendo les habló. - ¿Cómo os llamaís? ¿Eh? ¿Alguna sugerencia?-

- Deberías escogerles uno entonces.-

- Supongo... pero puesto que son dos, ¿por qué no escoges tú uno y yo otro?.- Durante un rato ambos pensaron en varios nombres, miraban a las niñas y volvían a pensar.-

- Saya... me gusta Saya.- dijo Hagi suavemente. Ella le miró sorprendida y se rió al ver el gesto serio pero a la vez pensativo del caballero. Era como si estuviera pensando algo trascendental y tuviera miedo de equivocarse.-

- No puedes llamarla Saya.-

- ¿Por qué no? Dijiste que podía escoger. Si deseas ponerle otro nombre... yo aceptaré cualquiera que te guste.-

- No... no lo digo por eso. Puedes escoger el que te guste, pero...-

- Entonces Saya... la niña de los ojos rojos se llamará Saya. Ella será feliz con ese nombre, estoy seguro.- la dama no podía evitar sonreir ante tal gesto de devoción y de esperanza a la vez. Con ese nombre ella podría borrar el pasado y dibujar un futuro de felicidad donde ese nombre dejara de estar vinculado al dolor y la sangre.-

- Yo...me gustaría que la de los ojos azules se llamara Rika.- murmuró con gesto melancolico.-

- ¿Rika? -

- Por Riku que es su padre... por Kai que es su tio. Para que nunca les olviden.-

- Es un bonito nombre.- contestó el caballero acercandose a ella y pasandole un brazo por la espalda.-

- Hagi...-

- ¿Si? -

- No volverás a estar solo...- aquellas palabras sorprendieron al caballero que entendió al instante a que se refería. - ... cuando yo no esté ellas estarán contigo, tendrás que cuidarlas por nosotras que no podemos. Mientras Diva y yo durmamos, cuidalas como lo hiciste conmigo. Así nunca estarás solo y yo podré dormir más feliz sabiendo que somos una familia.-

Aquellas dulces palabras dichas entre susurros no podían adivinar que deberían ser puestas en práctica más pronto de lo que pensaban, porque aquella misma noche el sueño se llevaría a Saya por un tiempo. De pronto, en medio de un momento como cualquier otro mientras estaban en casa y solo se podía oír la noche ella susurró el nombre de su caballero como un último suspiro en la boca de un moribundo y así se rindió a su destino.

El momento llegó, la reina no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo incluso aunque no quisiera, pero esta vez no hubo grandes pesares pues antes de marchar ella le había entregado algo que hiciera la espera más ligera. Le dio una familia, algo que mantuviera el calor en su corazón. Ya no más soledad, ya no más música triste de chelo. Aunque no fuera su dama, otra Saya entibiaría su alma, una pequeña e inocente al mundo... una que tenía compañia... dos personas más para amar. Con ese sentimiento dulce e inesperado puedo sentirse feliz al tumbar a la reina carmesí junto a la reina turquesa. Juntas por fin en un sueño que les permitiera compartir un mundo creado solo para ellas. Destino curioso este que primero las separa sin quererlo y luego las une sin evitarlo.

Dormir... que dulce respuesta... dormir y soñar, pues la vida es un sueño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**30 años después...**

Las telarañas lo inundaban todo. Aquella habitación parecía un gran algodón de azucar viejo y gastado, casi como muerto. Sin embargo, en el centro de la habitación, sobre una cama apolillada pero impoluta reposaban dos mujeres jovenes de belleza inaudita, con sus largas cabelleras reposando sobre el suelo.

El ruido de la puerta sonó como un quejido anciano, que poco a poco les hizo abrir los ojos. La vista les dolió por la deslumbrante luz que se abría paso por la puerta, pero todo dejó de importar cuando ante sus ojos somnolientos aparecieron dos bellas muchachitas custodiadas por Hagi.

- Bienvenidas...- sonrió el caballero.- ... al comienzo de una nueva vida. -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FIN**

Quiero llorar... quiero llorarrrrrrrrrr... ¿no quereís llorar? Yo si!!! Por fin lo terminé, me siento tan feliz y orgullosa de este relato... snif snif ... es como mi hijo favorito jajajajaja. Espero que lo hayais disfrutado tanto mientras lo leiais como yo mientras lo escribia.

Sé que dije que habría lemmon, pero se siente... no se me da bien, me cuesta mucho. Así que nada de quejarse porque no hay lemmon u os morderé a todos!!!

Gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí y perdón por la tardanza del último capitulo, pero intenté tanto lo del lemmon que me quedé atascada hasta que por fin decidí que mejor un final normal que un final lemmon inexistente. xD... Y por dios, nada de suicidios (q alguien decia q lo haria si no publicaba) xD si pierdo fans me sentiré culpable.

Espero que leaís mi proximo fanfiction de Blood+ "Mirai... una nueva sangre". Proximamente...


End file.
